POWER RANGERS: Dino Thunder - A Sliver Lining!
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Mesogog is getting stronger everyday, and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers need serious help. Can a young girl, who has no idea what she's in for, be the serious help they need... when she can't even help herself? TrentxKira paring, please read, don't judge!
1. Silver Lining Part I

**Yeah so here my first chapter FanFic, now this is a crossover on my favorite TV shows; The Power Rangers and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, I hope you like it! (Small note this takes place after Lost & Found in Translation, Doctor Oliver is still trapped in ranger mode and Trent is still evil, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **A Silver Lining Part 1**

Everything was going well in Reefside high school, except science class was boring, the Dino Thunder Rangers were taking a beating from the, still evil, White Ranger, and everything was just a mess. But they didn't know what was coming next, will it good, or will it be bad? A young girl, who doesn't know what she is in for, might be able to answer that.

* * *

 **Mesogog's Lair.**

Safe to say, Mesogog was not in a happy mood, sure had minions, but it wasn't enough. Zeltrax, a revenge crazy cyborg that was once a human named, Terrence 'Smitty' Smith that is determent on making the Black ranger eat his dust, he was currently at the base with Mesogog, trying to formulate a plan for his master. Then there was Elsa, who played as the principal of the Ranger's high school, principle Randall, she was right now looking at the big screen, also trying to come up with an idea, before Zeltrax or Trent bet her too it. That brings us to the newest addition to Mesogog's crew, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, who was once a friend of the Rangers before he found the White Dino-Gem in Mesogog's Lair, turning him over to the dark side, while the good side of him was still trying desperately to get out. But even with such a powerful disposal, he was still losing, Mesogog needed to find something to give him the upper hand.

"This is getting ridicules!" Mesogog hissed. "If I don't find me something to give me the upper hand, the rangers could destroy us!" all of the sudden, the scanner pick up on something, alerting Elsa of something powerful. "Master!" Mesogog turned to his minion, hissing in irritation while he was at it. "I think a may have found something," she smirked, looking back at the screen, which showed a teenager on a motorcycle, on their way to Reefside High, "What actually are you try to show me?" her master growled, looking annoyed that she was showing him a simple human. The principal in disguise just kept smirking, "Take a look at this," she upgraded the screen, showing great power admitting from the teenager… Dino Power.

"How is this possible?" Zeltrax finally came over to look at the screen, when he heard his master exclaim, then he saw the power charts and was surprised as well. Elsa made the screen show something that was around the biker's neck; tucked safely in their leather jacket, was a Silver Dino-Gem.

"Excellent! Find them, and bring them too me!" Elsa smirked, liking the idea of messing with an innocent civilian. "Gladly."

* * *

 **Reefside High.**

The mysterious biker, finally came to a stop when they reached the high school, the biker took off their helmet to reveal a girl with long light brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. She honestly didn't know what the orphanage head-master was thinking, just because she was never good at her classes, doesn't mean that sending her all the way to Reefside was going to solve the problem, now that her dad has mysteriously vanished, along with countless other people, and her mother gone, death by cancer, made her and her big brother orphans. Ever since her dad, Frank Taylor, disappeared, her brother, Kit Taylor got accused of a lot of things he didn't do, mostly stealing and getting into fights he never even started.

The girl sighed and got off her bike and went through the doors at went to find the principal's office.

* * *

So far, school sucked already. She got lost twice finding the principal's office, when she _found_ the principal's office, she wished she didn't, Principal Randall was a jerk, and as she took her to her homeroom and science class, the girl noticed that the principal was staring at her, in a creepy sort of way. When she finally reach her class, she wished she was back at the orphanage! Taking a deep breath, the girl went through the door, the principal right behind her, making the substitute teacher, Anton Mercer, look away from the white broad to her direction. He had short blonde hair, and was wearing a businessmen suit on for some stupid reason.

"Ah, Randall! This must be the new student!" he said with a monotone voice, the girl noted that he was not the kind who should be teaching at a high school with countless bored teenagers. "Yes Mercer." the creepy lady smiled, not-so-sweetly, "I'll be leaving her with your class of little savages." she sneered at the kids present in the room. The girl kept her head down, she hadn't looked anyone in the eye since her dad disappeared. the principal left, slamming the door in the process, causing everyone in the room to jump a bit.

"Did she find a dead skunk in her bed one night or something?" the girl thought out loud, that caused everyone in the room to snicker at her words. Even the man chuckled a bit, "I don't know about that..." He smiled a bit, she smile a bit too. "And what is your name?" he questioned, sitting on his chair with a pen in his hand, ready to wright her name down on the attendance sheet. "Kaye Taylor." She said in a quiet voice, he wrought it down and when she went to find her seat, a perky looking blonde girl with pigtails and a microphone shot out of her chair and stood in her way, a boy with curly brown hair and a camera following close behind, "Hi! I'm Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network!" she said with a smile that was too big for her face, while all the other kids in the class groaned, one in particular, was banging his head on his desk, clearly annoyed by the blonde who probably done this before. "I noticed that your name is the last name of one of many people who disappeared a few months ago, in Rosewood City, do you have any comments?" she stated, now pointing the microphone in her face. Anton was about to intervene when Kaye spoke again.

"Listen that is a subject I don't want to get into, okay? So why don't you just leave me alone?" everyone, even a dark haired boy in white, Trent, that had a sullen look on his face and Dr. Mercer were surprised to hear the cold tone coming out of the girl that was probably just seventeen. She pushed passed Cassidy and took her seat next to a girl with dirty blonde hair, and had yellow attire that screamed 'punk rock'. She was looking at her with the same expression as everyone in the class, but looked away when class started.

* * *

After class, Kaye sat outside by herself, leaning against a tree, looking at a small frame that had two adults, a man with light brown hair and brown eyes, a woman with light red hair and blue eyes, and two kids, a boy and a girl roughly the same age, both with their father's hair and their mother's eyes, all smiling. Looking at the picture, the girl smiled sadly, running her finger over the grown up figures, her mother and father. _"Where are you Dad?"_ she whispered slightly.

"Hey," she jumped when she heard a voice and saw the girl she was in class with. She was accompanied by two boys, a brunette with a red shirt holding a soccer ball, and a dark-skinned boy in a blue jacket, holding a closed computer under his arm, they were all smiling slightly at her, _"Probably want to make friends."_ She thought hopefully.

"I'm Kira, and this is Conner and Ethan," the girl-Kira- started off slowly, "Your Kaye right?" she questioned. Kaye put the photo back into her backpack and sighed, "Yeah…" "You okay?" Ethan asked, looking concerned. She giggled, "No, just Kaye, I thought we covered the introductions." They laughed a little with her. It surprised her a bit, she hadn't laughed in a long time. "So, uh..." Conner started off, "We just wanted to see how you were doing, cause you seemed a bit upset when Cassidy mention those people disappearing." her smile instantly faded, "Yeah," she said sadly, looking at her backpack that held the picture she had a few minutes ago, "my dad was one of those people..." they all immediately went quiet, "Sorry." Kira said sadly, then her face brightens up a bit.

"Hey, we're heading for Haley's Cyber-Space after school, you wanna come?" she asks nicely, while Conner and Ethan nodded their heads enthusiastically. She thought about it for a moment, _"What's the harm of hanging out at a 'Cyber-Space'?"_ "Alright," she smiled "I'm in."

* * *

 **Reefside City Street.**

As Kaye waited at the stoplights on her motorcycle, on her way to the Cyber-Space, she thought of how countless people, including her father, were able to disappear into thin air! She also wondered how her brother, Kit, was doing. The beeping of the car behind her jumped her out of her thoughts, she realized that the lights went to green and rived up her engine and blasted off.

She let out a sigh as she thought of her twin brother, he has been getting into a lot of trouble with the law, being accused of things he never did, such as stealing and picking fights. She really cared for her older twin, but there was nothing she could do, if she couldn't stop a monster from taken her father, then what chance did she have of convincing the police that he did nothing wrong.

Yes, monster. A _monster_ took her father from her, the painful memory still burns in her mind, and it makes her feel guilty every time.

* * *

 _ **A Few Mouths Ago.**_

 _It was their dad's birthday, while Kit went to the stores to get him that tool-kit he had wanted for a while now, Kaye stayed behind with her father, trying to get him to go to bed, on the couch, so that when he wakes up, it be time for some actual fun!_

 _"Come on Dad!" Kaye called to Frank as he worked on his motorbike, "Why don't you get some shot eye? You've been working on your bike for two days!" she nearly shouted. Her dad chuckled at her, slightly. "I'll get some sleep, when I finish this bike." "Dad," she deadpanned. "you've been working on your bike for two days now, you hardly get any sleep and you only eat breakfast and lunch," she listed off, her dad finally sighed. "Alright, Kaye," Kaye had to stop herself from cheering, "I guess I could use a break, I'm starting to see double. Goodnight, sweetie." she let out a smug smile, the plan was going perfectly, "Night Dad."_

* * *

 _Something smashing against the floor woke her up immediately, jolting out of the chair she feel asleep in. The Kidnappers! It had to be, disappearings of many people have been happening all over town! She looked around the corner to see what was going on, and was immediately shell-shocked!_

 _The Kidnappers weren't people, but were, in fact, monsters! And they were trying to take her father! **"Oh,**_ **hell** **,** _ **no!**_ _ **"** She'd be damned if her dad was taken away, she already lost her mother, she wasn't going to lose her dad too!_

 _"BACK OFF!" she shouted, immediately getting their attention, and, she immediately regretted it, but only for a little bit. "PUT! MY! FATHER! **DOWN!** " she felt stupid for thinking they would actually listen to her, but she tried to make herself look braver and more threatening then she felt. Then she felt something rush up behind her, and she only got the time to look around to see someone hitting her in the head. She instantly fell to the floor, her vision now black dots, she tried to look up to see her attacker, only to see it was a man, wearing a purple suit with yellow linings, with the motif of a cobra snake, holding a staff that he used to hit her with._

 _She tried to get up, but he kicked her in the ribs. Instantly feeling pain, she curled up in a ball to avoid anymore injury. For the first time that she had in a while, she felt fear, she never felt this helpless in her entire life! She looked up to see that the armored man was preparing to hit her with the snake-looking staff, when another voice ranged out._

 _"Strike!" the man instantly stopped in his attack and lowered the staff. Kaye weakly looked up to see another monster, it was in bronze amour, it kinda looked like a stingray with legs and arms, "She is not the one we want, just get the man..." The monster commend in a booming voice, that almost sounded electronic. They began to walk away, before Kaye managed to grab the leader's ankle, before 'Strike' kicked out again, sending her tumbling._

 _The last thing she saw before going into unconsciousness, was the monster, the armored man and their minions, going through the wall mirror with her father!_

* * *

 _"Kaye!" a voice rang into the silence, her eyes fluttered open, and looked up to see her brother, Kit, shaking her awake. "Kaye! What on Earth happened!? I come home to find the place trashed, you on the floor with a bleeding scar on your head, and Dad nowhere to be found! I called the police but-" he was immediately cut off when she wrapped her arms around her brother and began sobbing into his shoulder. "He's gone. They took him. I couldn't stop them." She managed to say between gasps, and when her words finally processed in his mind, he held his twin closer, unable to stop his own tears._

* * *

 ** _Back to Present._**

She always blamed herself for her dad's caper. She always thought she should have been faster, or stronger, in other words, not so weak. Finally coming to a stop at Haley's Cyber-Space, she took her helmet off and opened the doors, but not before almost getting mowed down by Cassidy storming through the door, the boy with the camera close behind her, before stopping when he noticed her on the floor, looking at the retreating back of the pampas diva.

"Uh, sorry about that, she always like this when she trying to get a scoop." the boy smiled shyly, giving her a hand, which she took, "No problem, I'm Kaye." she introduced, "I'm-" "Devin!" he was cut off by Cassidy's screeching, "Yeah, uh Devin, that's me." he smiled nervously again and ran off after the wannabe reporter, Kaye felt bad for him.

She shook her head and entered the the cafe, it wasn't like any cafe she had seen! It had computers, TV and countless other appliances! This was her kind of place. "Kaye!" looking around, she saw Conner, Ethan and Kira, who was waving at her to come over. "Hey guys." "Hey, welcome to Haley's Cyber-Space! What can I get you!" another voice, a young woman with dark red hair, and blue eyes, Kaye's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, this women looked a lot like her mother, the looked at her questioningly at her reaction, she quickly shook herself and sat down, "Banana smoothie, please." she finally said, keeping her head down suddenly feeling upset.

Haley nodded shaken off Kaye's sudden discomfort and went to get the drink, "Okay, what was all that about?" Conner asked, increasingly. "It's nothing, it's just..." she trailed off before taken a deep breath, "She reminded me of someone." they must have known that it was a bit of a personal subject, cause they left it alone. Then she noticed that Kira was looking at something on her neck, she raised an eyebrow.

"That's a nice necklace." Kira commented with a smile, but it look a little forced, but Kaye didn't noticed, looking at her necklace with a sad smile, "It was a gift from my mother." She said, lifting the pendent so Kira can have a better look, it was a beautiful gray gem, connected to a chain. What she didn't realize is Kira knew what it really was, a Dino-Gem! And a silver one at the that! Kira jumped when her phone started ringing, singling her about a text, she opened her phone to it belonged to Ethan, 'We gotta tell Doctor O about this!' she looked at Ethan and nodded, and sent texts to the boys, almost immediately the boys got them.

"Sorry Kaye, but my mom wants me home, wants me to start my homework." Kira told her, trying to kept a guilty smile on her face. Conner and Ethan, nodded the indefinite, indicating the same thing, "It's alright, I see you later!" "Bye!" the three chorused, running out the door.

* * *

"Okay, you guys saw what I saw, right?" Kira finally said when they got out of the Cyber-Space, and made their way to the Dino-Base. "If you mean the new chick in school with a _silver Dino-Gem?_ Then, yeah!" Conner snipped, unable to believe what they saw.

"We gotta get back to Doctor O, tell him about this!" Ethan announced, knocking them both out of their confused trances. They nodded, wondering what their going to say to their teacher.

* * *

"Are you guys sure?" Doctor Tommy Oliver asked the kids, wonder how another Dino-Gem could have escaped their radar and come to the possession of a young girl, "Doctor O, we saw it with our own eyes!" Kira exclaimed, "She said her mother gave it to her." she nearly whispered, but he heard, Doctor Oliver, finally sighed, it was slightly muffled due to the fact of being stuck in ranger mode, curtsy of the White Ranger. "Okay, I think it's best we bring her here and-" He was cut off when the alarm blared, indicating a monster attack!

They ran over to the computer to see that Kaye was riding on her motor-bike probably on her way home, but then none other then Zeltrax got in the way and blasted her, causing her to skid off her bike and tumble onto the floor. Groaning in pain, she looked up to see that her bike was totally trashed, _"MY BIKE!"_ she exclaimed, running over to the shattered motorcycle, a look of fury on her face, _"You are **so** in for a world of pain!" _Zeltrax just laughed, _"We'll see about that, but for now, you have an appointment with my master, Mesogog!"_ he stated, taking his sword out, as the rangers, and Kaye held their breath.

* * *

 **Well there it is, I hope you like it, if you liked it, then don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter!**

 **B-bye!**


	2. Silver Lining Part II

**I'm still trying to figure out how FanFic works, so sorry if you guys were getting impatience, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Silver Lining Part 2**

Mesogog has sent the newest monster to try and destroy Reefside and the Rangers! There's a silver lining though, well... Silver Ranger!

* * *

 _Previously on Silver Lining._

 _Elsa- "Master! I think I may have found something."_

 _Mesogog- "Excellent! Find them and bring them too me!"_

 _Anton Mercer- "And what is your name?"_

 _Kaye- "Kaye Taylor"_

 _Kaye- "Where are you, Dad?"_

 _Kaye- "PUT! MY! FATHER! **DOWN!** "_

 _Mystery Monster- ",just get the man."_

 _Kira- "That a nice necklace."_

 _Kaye- "It was a gift from my mother."_

 _Zeltrax- "You have an appointment with my master, Mesogog!"_

* * *

Zeltrax laughed as he the stalked closer to the teen, who's furious glare didn't leave her face. She refused to be just as afraid as she was all those mouths ago. Zeltrax let his sword do a deadly swing towards a now, frighted Kaye, and held her arms above her head, as though in the hopes it'll stop the blow.

But surprisingly, the sword went right through her, as though she was nothing more then a wisp of cloud, "What?!" Zeltrax, and all those at the Dino-Base exclaimed. Complete shock was on all of their faces, but Zeltrax's left quickly when Kaye kicked out, sending him to the floor. As she got up, the Rangers noticed that the Dino-Gem was glowing a brilliant silver.

The girl seemed to notice and actually smiled, as if she _knew_ it would happen, before she shook herself, grabbed her biker helmet, and made a run for it, her broken bike forgotten on the valley floor. Zeltrax let out a angry roar and disappeared in a green flash.

Everyone present at the base was shocked beyond belief, until Ethan broke the silence.

"She can phase? Oh, how cool is that?!" he started grinning like a goofy, until he saw the others stare at him with a 'are you serious' look.

* * *

 **Mesogog's Lair.**

Elsa was watching the screen over and over, practically laughing her head off, as she watched Zeltrax's most humiliating defeat yet! "This is hilarious!" she cackled as she watched as the girl, Kaye, kicked Zeltrax right in the waist, "The mighty Zeltrax, done in by a little girl! Oh, the humanity!"

Zeltrax let out a irritated growl, "I didn't know she had a Dino-Power, if I had known-" "She still probably kick your butt!" "You'll see! Next time I see her, I'll-" "Enough!" he was cut off again when Mesogog stormed into the room, getting annoyed by his minions attitude.

"Stop this bickering or I'll have you both in the Punishment Chamber!" the two immediately went silent, "That's better. Now find a way to get that girl, or else!" with that he stormed out, leaving to two sidekicks thinking.

Then something in Zeltrax click, "Time to make a new monster!" he yelled as he went over to the control panel, ready to activate the Geno-Randomizer, and a white colored monster stepped out of the machine, made out of paper!

Elsa looked at the cyborg increasingly, "Really?" but Zeltrax just laughed.

"What can I do for you, master?" the monster asked as he bowed down, "Simple... Destroy the Rangers!" Zeltrax demanded. "It shall be done, but first, I must analyze their skills so then I'll be ready when they attack!" he spoke as he walked over to the screen that showed the Rangers fighting skills, and Mega-Zord moves and formations, after that he was ready.

* * *

 **Riverside Road.**

After making sure that the cyborg was gone, Kaye went back the valley, to try and recover what was left of her bike. It wasn't pretty. The once slick black paint that cover her favorite bike was now scarred or dented and the fenders were facing backwards! In other words, it would take a rocket scientist to fix this!

"Oh, you've _**got**_ to be kidding me!" she practically yelled at the sky, cursing the Gods at her bad luck! She bent down to see what she can salvage, when she noticed a few shadows looming over her.

"Excuse me miss?" she turned around and was surprised to see the Red, Blue, Yellow and Black Rangers! Black was the one who spoke, "Is it alright if you come with us?" he asked gently, as if he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Kaye was now both astonished and slightly scared. _"What could the Defenders of Reefside want with me?"_

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

"Okay, let me get this straight," Kaye stood in the middle of the Dino-Base, in front of the Black Ranger, which she learned was her original science and homeroom teacher and the new friends she made were the other Rangers, "You have been given that Dino-Gem by your mother?" he asked, still trying to wrap his head around all this. She sighed, sadly, "Yeah, she gave it to me before she died of cancer..." the other Rangers looked sadly at her, so did Haley, who was the Tech for the Rangers.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you do realize that it has bonded with you and given you powers?" he putted in gently, as if he didn't want to stress her. She smiled a bit, "Yeah," the younger Rangers looked at her with surprise, "when I was younger, whenever I got into trouble, the gem would activate, but being so young, I always thought that it was my mom's spirit inside the gem, protecting me from harm." the others smiled at her little belief.

"But," the small smile faded away, "It's something more then that, is it?" Doctor Oliver nodded, "Yep, somehow your family got a hold of a Silver Dino-Gem, and passed it on to the next generation, but now it has chosen you to bond with. As always 'you can't chose the gem-" "'They chose you.'" the other teens chorused, smiling softly.

"But, are you sure about this, if a can't stop my father's caper, then what makes you think I can help stop a mad mutant dinosaur turn the world back to the time of the cavemen?" "Cause the Gem chose you for a reason, and we have complete faith in you, we all do." Doctor Oliver motioned to the Cafe owner and the Rangers, who all nodded and smiled. She smiled back and was about to say something when the alarm blared!

"What is it now?!" Ethan moaned, not in the mood to fight right now. They went to the computer to see Zeltrax was terrorizing the city with a new monster who looked like an origami dragon mutant, which was sending out smaller pieces of paper that ether turned into smaller monsters made out of white parchment, or send multiple blasts into wherever they landed.

"An origami that shoots paper? That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Conner exclaimed, a bemused look on his face. The others looked at him as if he grew a second head, "I mean apart from everything else with faced..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want too," Doctor O placed a hand on Kaye's shoulder, she guess if the helmet was off, his would have a comforting look on his face, "You sit this one out. We'll deal with this. Let's go kids!" they nodded and lined up in the middle of the room, Kaye looked at them, puzzled.

" **Dino Thunder, Power Up!** " they yelled in union, and the teens transformed into their respective colors, and run out to grab their Raptor Riders, Kaye was struck with awe.

"Would I be able to do that?" she asked the young woman, who nodded with a smile, "Awesome!" they both laughed lightly, before shifting back to that awkward silence that Kaye always found herself in whenever she talked to the Rangers tech support.

They both looked back to the screen, where they saw that the Rangers finally arrived on the scene, _"Ah, Rangers! You finally arrived!"_ Zeltrax exclaimed with fake glee. _"Wouldn't have missed it for the world! And who's your friend?"_ the science teacher growled at the person that was once his friend. Zeltrax laughed, _"This is my friend, Papercut! And let's just say, he wants to have some fun!"_ he laughed again, but it sounded a lot more mad.

Zeltrax turned to his monster, _"Get ready to show them your power, Papercut!"_ he commanded, and the origami pulled out a piece of paper and prepared to cut into it with his scissor-like hand!

 _"Let's make a deal, Ranger!"_ Zeltrax started, _"Hand over the girl with the Silver Dino-Gem, and I won't sic Papercut onto the city!" "Never!"_ the Rangers roared back, _"So be it! Papercut!"_ the monster nodded and began cutting into the paper, then he placed whatever he cut out into little plastic frames and threw them up into the air. When they land, complete duplicates of the Rangers appeared! Except they were completely white, had black linings, and they looked as if they were made out of though paper!

The Rangers and the two at the base gasped in shock at the copies. As they fought, Kaye knew that they were losing, the Origami Rangers knew all of their counterparts moves and weaknesses, and they all exploited them!

"They can't keep this up much longer!" Haley looked frantic as if trying to come up with something that could possibly help, then she saw something dangling beside her and turned to see the Silver Dino-Gem, dangling on the chain, then looked up at Kaye's now determent expression.

"How do I work this thing?"

* * *

 **Reefside Downtown.**

The Rangers fell onto the floor as their paper copies approached them, weapons poised, as Papercut laughed mechanically! Then a voice rang clear into the tense silence, "HEY!" they all turned to see Kaye running up to them, "LEAVE! THEM! **ALONE!** " Papercut just laughed again, "Says who?" "Me!" Kaye responded, her voice shaken a little, but kept a brave face when she ripped her necklace off her neck, and held it up to the sky, what she did next, send everyone's heads spinning.

" **Dino Lighting, Power Up!** " she shouted into the sky as she began to transform.

She stood alone in a wilderness of trees with a large ocean behind her, thunderclouds above her head, a shining light that eloped her entire body. Then she jumped high into the sky and up onto a cloud, where loud bangs of thunder could be heard. White lighting came out of nowhere and zapped her legs, revealing pure silver boots, trimmed in black. Then the lighting struck her arms, that placed silver sleeves and gloves onto her body. Then finally, the lighting flashed onto her chest, where it left behind silver-colored spandex, with black diamond stripes and the Dino Thunder insignia on her chest. She landed back on the cloud, then one more stroke of lighting zapped out of the sky and then a helmet appeared around her head, resembling that of a Nothosaurus. A whip that resembled a dinosaur tail appeared in her hand and she cracked it on the ground, as a silver, robotic version of the Nothosaurus roared behind her.

"WHAT?! Another Ranger?!" Papercut roared as the Rangers looked at the normally quiet girl in shock! "Oh, that's right!" Kaye spoke in a voice that demanded a challenge, "And you are in a lot of trouble now!" as she held her Notho-whip in her hands, as she waited for the first attack.

"What are you waiting for?! An invite?!" Papercut yelled at his paper-made minions, "Get her!" and the copies obeyed, charging at her, no sound admitting from their mouths, which only proved how inhuman they were.

"It's **_so_** on!" Kaye's Notho-whip crackled with lighting, and she hurled it at the Origami Rangers, and it hit them all in the waste. At first, nothing happened, but then their entire bodies began crackling with white sparks, and they fell to the ground, and melted away like butter on a hot day!

Papercut began panicking and sent paper after paper, trying to hit, but she knocked them aside with each swipe of her whip. Kaye smirked under her helmet, "Get ready, Papercut!" she charged at him as he tried to back away, throwing more pieces of paper at her. She dodged or whipped at the incoming paper shards and kept on coming, until she finally caught Papercut and started to fight him.

He threw away the rest of his papers and signaled his scissor claws, ready to face off his opponent, but to no avail. She was basically wiping the floor with him, and after throwing him away again, she starts to whirl her whip above her head, over and over, as she did, the whip began crackling with lighting. She finally lashed it out to Papercut, and as soon as the electric whip touched the Origami's paper-skin, light sparks shattered all over his body, then he fell to the ground, and exploded.

"That was awesome!" Conner exclaimed as the others ran over to her, "How did you become a Ranger?!" "Lets just say, Haley knows her stuff!" She laughed a little, they laughed along with her, until the moment was broken. The Hydro-Regenertator activated and Papercut was brought back to life, only this time, he was thirty stories tall!

"Whoa! No way!" Kaye jumped behind Doctor Oliver, now completely shocked and terrified!

"Sorry Kaye! But your gonna have to sit this one out!" Kira apologized, getting ready to jump into her Ptera-Zord and take this guy down! They entered their zords and began fighting, but then things got complicated when Papercut then made a duplicate of the Mega-Zord! They were losing again, and unless someone did something, they were doomed!

"I gotta do **something!** " Kaye said, frustrated as she stood there with Doctor Oliver, hand clutched in such tight fists that she was sure that her hand-bones would crack! Then, all of the sudden, something big crashed into the Origami Mega-Zord! When she got a better look, Kaye saw that it was a Nothosaurus, with silver coating, a white underbelly and black and gold linings! Kaye was shocked beyond belief!

She then jumped when her morpher beeped, _"Kaye meet the Notho-Zord!"_ Haley's voice ranged out of the device, "Is this **my** Zord?!" Kaye exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement, _"Yes,"_ Haley laughed at her enthusiasm, _"Well? What are you waiting for?"_ Kaye was practically jumping now, "This is gonna be ten times more awesome then **_any_** motor ride!" she jumped in and sent the thrusters on full swing, ready to take this guy down!

"Aw! Come on! That's not fair!" Papercut complained when he saw the silver, water-based robot, "Aw! What's the matter, afraid you'll be beaten by a girl?" She mocked, tilting her head slightly. At this, Papercut growled, "Oh, I'll show you!" he announced, but he sounded a bit unsure, "What are you waiting for?!" he looked at his fallen creation, "Get up and fight!" it did just that and prepared for battle.

But there was a flaw, Papercut only downloaded data for the primary color rangers and their Mega-Zords, including Black Ranger. He didn't think that a new Ranger was gonna get into the mix! And that was his undoing. Kaye's Notho-Zord soar over the fake's head and whipped at it with it's tail, sending it flying. Then a golden light appeared in it gaping mouth and it launched it at the paper copy with a fling of it's diamond-shaped head!

With that, the duplicate melted away into nothingness, leaving Papercut alone and unaided. When Papercut summoned his scissor claws, that's when things started to get messy, her Notho-Zord was actually taking a beating!

"Okay, that hurt," Kaye moaned after being thrown into a building, "Hope that building was empty." she laughed, but it was shaken a bit, Papercut stalked over and held the Zord around it's long neck in a cruel grip, "You know," he started, and she realized he was going to start boasting, so she gets ready for an opening to strike, "When I was created, it was to get rid of the other Rangers, but then you come along, so I guess you have to do."

He raised his claws for the finishing blow, but she wasn't really listing, she was staring of into space, all of the sudden, thinking of her fail when she let those monsters take her father from her, and she was once again filled with self-doubt. Could she have stopped them if she wasn't so incompetent.

Then, out of nowhere, Haley's voice rang out into the cock-pit _"Kaye!"_ she jumped at the sudden voice, breaking through her cloud of thought, _"You can still beat this guy! You Zord is equipped with a Mega-Zord mode! So use it!"_ on that news, Kaye snapped back into reality and focused. Now was **_not_** the time to wonder around in self pity! It was time to stop being a failure and start being a hero!

She smashed her hand on a button that activated a missile on the robot's fin and Papercut was shot backwards, smoke rising from the burn mark. The Notho-Zord got up, and Kaye pressed another button, and the Notho-Zord's appearance changed entirely.

The tail split apart to make the legs, the tip of them folded the form the feet. The upper-fins stretched out from inside the body to create the arms, the edge of the fins, split to form fingers, which curled into fists. The base of the neck came off to reveal a humanoid amoured head, while a handle appeared on the neck, which one of the Notho-Zord's hands grabbed the hilt, which now looked more like a lance then a sword, a pointed metal wrapping around the head, completing the transformation!

" **Lighting-Strike Mega-Zord!** " Kaye shouted into the air, as the humanoid Zord lifted his Lighting-Lance into the air, lighting zapping from the clouds, and onto the lance, infusing it the power.

"It's on!" she pushed the Mega-Zord forward, as Papercut charged, getting mad at the teenager. The monster kept trying to land a blow, but the Lighting-Strike kept blocking the attacks, slashing at the opening he made for her. She was winning, and they all knew it. Getting ready for the final strike, she lifts her Lighting-Lance into the air, lighting coming out of nowhere, zapping the lance, giving it more power, after it was charged, she slashed it down on her opponent, ending him once and for all!

 **"YES!"** Kaye shouted to the air as she did a little victory dance inside the cock-pit, as the other Rangers cheered her on at the success of her first battle.

"Welcome to the team, Kaye Taylor." Dr. Oliver nodded his head proudly, as she continued to punch the air in celebration, repeating 'I did it' over and over.

* * *

 **Unknown Base.**

Unknown to Kaye was that she was being watched, and not Mesogog, or his minions, but someone that haunted her nightmares and memories. Somewhere, in a place no-one will ever know about was a dark palace surrounded by an endless storm, and inside this palace was the Mystery Monster, watching Kaye's victory on replay, as though observing her.

"Impressive..." the creature said slowly at first, before looking back at the one assisted in Frank Taylor's caper, Strike. "Keep an eye on her. Don't engage," he said strictly, "Just watch." "Yes General." the snake looking man bowed his head before stepping into the screen, disappearing into it, leaving ripples in his wake.

"Everything falls into place." 'General' mused as he walked back the were Kaye's dad, Frank, was sitting in a wheelchair, staring of into space, as though drained of life. "Everything falls..."

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

"That was totally awesome!" Kaye jumped halfway down the rest of the staircase, her face courted in a large smile so big her lips might rip! She was **_that_** excited! "If I ever told anyone at the orphanage about this, they'd send me to the asylum!" the others laughed at her chirpy mood.

"Kaye, you do realize that you can't let anyone know about this, right?" "Yeah, I know." she rehearsed Dr. Oliver "I won't tell a soul, Taylor's honer." she crossed her heart and held the other hand out, upwards, as though she was making a oath. The other chuckled at her playful banter. "Now, let's get to business, Kaye do you have place to stay at all?" Kaye stopped dead. She hadn't thought about that.

"Uh..." she trailed of, not knowing what to say, "If you don't, you can stay here," Haley suggested, getting all the kids surprised, "That is if Tommy doesn't mind?" she looked at him, looking for an answer. "Sure I have a spare room upstairs, down the hall, as long as you don't cause any trouble." he nodded, but said sternly.

Kaye laughed half-heartily, she couldn't believe how much her life is going to change, but she was glad that these changes has happened, her life was better now, ever since her mother died, some of her friends left her, when her father disappeared, even more were gone to, because they didn't want to be friends with a psycho that blamed monsters for everything, then when her brother started getting into trouble, her friends practically turned into her worst enemies, saying they're not gonna be hanging out with the sister of a criminal.

But now, she has a fresh start, with _**new friends**_ , a _**new**_ **_family_** , ****a ** _new_** **_life_** , and now everyday was gonna be the best day ever! She just wished her parents could see her right now.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please review, add to Favs and I hope to see you later!**

 **B-bye!**


	3. Copy That

**I didn't realize how much action Kaye was going to miss until it was too late! So here is Copy That, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Copy That.**

Mesogog attempts to destroy Trent when Zeltrax frames him for destroying his lab. Meanwhile the Rangers are trying to deal with the newest monster, that can copy any weapon! Can any good come out of this?

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

"There we are!" Dr. Oliver announces to a very anxious Kaye, as she waited for her bike to be fixed, finally the wait was over. "Good as new!" he stated as he gave the bike a gentle pat. Kaye gave a laugh of delight.

"Thank, Doc!" nearly shouted, "I would have torn my hair out, if I had spent another day without riding my bike!" the Black Ranger laughed at her enthusiasm, "Just remember to be more careful next time your out on the road, okay?" "What do you take me for? A mook like Zeltrax or Mesogog?" again they both burst into fits of laughter. In a sort time they had become very close, Kaye was beginning to feel like she had a father again, for Dr. Oliver was becoming like a second dad to her, and she was thankful for that.

The laughter was sort lived when the alarm went off, they went over to the screen to see that the others were getting thrashed around by what could only be described as some sort of otter with a machine attached to it arm and a chunk of pepper on his head!

"What the heck is that!?" Kaye's eyes were as wide as plates as she looked at the monster. "I don't know, but we have to get out there before it does even more damage!" If Dr. O was shocked, then he wasn't showing it, "Come in Rangers! We got a situation! I need you over at the city center right away!"

It was Conner who responded, _"We're on our way!"_

"Should I get out there?" Kaye asked, he shook his head, "Only if things get really messy!" she nodded, and watched the battle.

 _"Alright creep! We're taking you down!"_ Conner announced when they got there, _"Oh yeah?"_ the monster turned around, holding an over-sized in his hands, _"Says who? Here's a pepper for you!"_ he rhymed, throwing the pepper at them, but Kira just batted it back with her Thunder-max Saber, causing it to explode on himself!

 _"I'm not supposed to have to many spicy foods,"_ Kira mocked as the others cheered, _"Thanks anyway!"_ but the monster wasn't done yet, _"Then how about some sea food!"_ he pulled out a couple of shells as the others looked on in confusing, _"Now this is what I call 'shell-shock'!"_ he laughed as he threw those at them, but Ethan was ready and sliced and diced at them, rendering them useless.

 _"You'll pay for that!"_ then Ethan took out his Tricera-Shield, but the monster lifted up his arm that had the device, _"That's **exactly** what I was waiting for! Now here is **my** secret power! Copy!" _And out of nowhere a Tricera-Shield appeared on his arm!

"What the Heck?!" Kaye exclaimed, "How did he do that?!" _"No way!"_ Ethan didn't have time to think as he was blasted by his own shield!

The other two ran to him to see that he was okay, before getting up to face the now laughing monster. They got their weapons, but that wasn't much help. Copyotter copied those too, the Tyranno-Staff in one hand, and a Ptera-Grip in the other. _"He copied our weapons!"_ Conner exclaimed, unable to believe that a monster was holding a duplicate of his own staff, _"That cheating!"_ Copyotter didn't seem to care that he was cheating, as he charged at them and hit them with their own weapons!

Ethan had recovered by the time they hit the ground and ran other to them to make sure they were okay, _"He's got our weapons, now what does he want?!"_ Kira asked irritably, Copyotter copied again, but this time not a weapon! _"Hi! I'm the Yellow Ranger! Aren't I cute?"_ Copyotter said, but in Kira's voice!

Kaye couldn't stop a little bumble of laughter, which made Dr. O look at her sternly, "Tell me, you thought that was at least a little funny!" she asked him increasingly.

 _"My voice!"_ Kira said, horrified, but apparently, Ethan thought it was funny too, _"Oh! That's cold!"_ _"That's enough!"_ Conner growled, getting mad at the mutant's games.

 _"I agree!"_ He turned around, preparing to make a hasty retreat, _"I have more important things to copy!"_ and with that, he left, leaving several confused Rangers behind.

 _"There he goes!"_ Conner staggered up, leaning on his staff, _"How are we gonna beat this guy? It's like fighting Papercut again, only he just copies our weapons!"_ Ethan was at a lose at what to do, _"We start by finding him!"_ Kira stated, ready to pound that guy into the ground for using her voice!

Kaye took over the microphone and yelled, "Well then?" the guys jumped at the sudden voice, before looking to there morphers, "Sitting on your butts an't gonna lead you right to him, get going!" they nodded and started looking.

Kaye let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, before she noticed that Dr. O was looking at her with, she thought, a raised eyebrow.

"Well you weren't going to say anything!"

* * *

So far things were quiet. Kaye decided to go to the Cyber-Space to take a break when she ran into Devin, "Hey Dev'!" Devin looked up and smiled a bit, but he looked confused, "You okay?"

"I know this is gonna sound crazy," he looked back at the Cyber-Cafe to see Cassidy wearing some sort of cowgirl costume, "But I swear that I just saw two Cassidys!" it was Kaye's turn to look confused, "What do you mean, buddy?" He took a deep breath, "Well first she was supposed to be the Student Council meeting this morning but she said she's 'got it covered'," he used air quotes for that one, "And when she sent me to go get her organizer, I ran into Cassidy," Kaye heard of people being in two places at once, but that was ridiculous! "So I don't know what's going..." he trailed off when he spotted Cassidy on his bike, listening to some music on some headphones.

"Oh, man..." Devin groaned as he made his way to her, Kaye didn't know why, but she followed, not right next to him, but not that far behind. "Oh hey, Devin! Hey Kaye! Hey, that rhymed!" she laughed a bit, but Kaye didn't, "Let me guess, your square dance mix tape?" Devin 'guessed' "Yeah! How did you know?" she asked as she took the headphones off. When he shrugged, she just shook it off.

"Never mind. Do you feel like a decaff latte? Cause I could totally use one!" she stated as she got off his bike and left without even waiting his response. Kaye just looked at her, before looking back at Devin, but he was looking at the retreating Cassidy.

"Mom always says to wear my glasses!" he stated, "but, no! I'm afraid of looking like a dork!" he smiled slightly before Cassidy called out to him on the over side of the cafe, outside. "And look at what happens! Seeya Kaye!" he walked inside, with the second Cassidy following him.

"Okay, that was weird! I feel sorry for him." then her morpher beeped, "Yeah?" _"The other are in the forest, by the lake! They're fighting Copyotter again! Meet me there!"_ Dr. O's voice ranged clear.

"Finally! Some action! On my way!" she went down a small ally, and when she was sure no-one was watching, she ripped her necklace off.

 **"Dino Lighting, Power Up!"**

* * *

 **The Forest Lake.**

"Now get up, so I can blast you again!" Copyotter commanded as he pointed a Z-Rex Blaster at the fallen Rangers. They got there just in time! "I don't think so!" the Black Ranger stated as he and the Silver Ranger stop a few feet away from him. He took out his Brachio-Staff and smashed it to the ground, causing a tornado to form and he, literally, blew him away!

He fell into the ground while the two went to the others and made sure they were okay, "I'll take one of those!" Copyotter announced as he got back to his feet, "Copy!" he activated his device, and Brachio-Staff emerged into his hand! He activated his own Wind Strike that sent the Rangers flying!

Kaye was starting to get angry, "Oh, it's on now!" she summoned her Notho-Whip and lashed it at him, and threw him somewhere into the forest, where she followed, the others close behind.

"Where'd you go, you overgrown sea mammal!?" and was answered by another Notho-Whip lashing at her with lethal force! He jumped from out of the trees and started using her whip on everyone!

"Leave them alone!" Conner jumped up immediately with his Thundermax Saber, but Copyotter caught him in the waist with Kaye's Whip, and flung him to a tree! "How's the dirt taste?" he asked mockingly.

But his laughter was cut off when he was blasted aside, by none other then the White Ranger! On his ATV! He pulled over and got off of the white machinery, Looks like you could use a little help." he commented, making his way toward the monster, he took out his Drago-Sword, and faster then lighting, he zoomed at the otter, slashing at him from different directions!

But one of his attacks was stopped when Copyotter copied his sword and started fighting him with his own weapon, eventually throwing him across the forest floor. "Who's side is he on now?" Conner asked, being cautious towards him.

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter mocked as Trent got to his feet, "Actually no. **Super Dino Mode!"** and his suit transformed entirely! Kaye was amazed! She heard about this Super Dino Mode, and hoped that she would get one. But this was the first time she witnessed it.

"He's got Super Dino Mode!" Conner exclaimed, horrified. This looked a lot more intimidating then their Modes! "And I like it!" Trent growled as he got ready for battle again.

Copyotter was not impressed, "Big deal!" and blasted him! The White Ranger vanished from sight, and Copyotter laughed, "Bye, now!"

Out of nowhere, Trent came flying out of the smoke, "We're not done yet!" using the claws on his gloves, he pinned the pepper-covered monster to a tree. "But I thought we were on the same side!" the monster said, as though he was trying to reason with him.

"Not anymore!" "Is this just another trick!" Conner growled, not allowing himself to trust him. "Trent?" Kira questioned, Kaye looked at her quizzically, wondering what exactly was their history.

Trent pulled his claws out of the monster's abdomen, causing the monster to explode as the victor made his way towards them. They didn't have time to ask questions as the Hydro-Regenerater activated, causing Copyotter to grow, "Copy _this,_ Rangers!" he mocked, as he towered over them.

"Brachio!" Dr. O called and a giant black zord arrived and opened up to reveal the original zords, the Tyranno-Zord, the Tricera-Zord and the Ptera-Zord. Kaye called for her Notho-Zord and it flew out of the clouds with a mighty bellow, before transforming into the Lighting Strike Mega-Zord! The other zords combining to do the same!

"I'm ready for you, Rangers!" Copyotter announced as they charged at him, Copyotter just stayed in his position! "Let's pep things up!" he suggested as he got out two peppers, and tossed them at the Mega-Zords, the explosion winding them a bit!

He blasted them with his eye lasers, that knocked them off balance, "Oh, it's on now!" Ethan shouted, getting really ticked off! "Ankylo-Zord!" Conner called and the little Dino-Zord answered, and combined with the Mega-Zord, as the Lighting Strike Mega-Zord prepared it finishing move. Copyotter fired more lasers at them but they were deflected by the Ankylo-Drill Mega-Zord!

 **"Double Drill Attack!"**

 **"Lighting-Lance Strike!"**

And with that, Copyotter was gone, never to copy anything, again.

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

"Anyone know why Dr. O wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asked as he pulled down the T-Rex jaw that opened the cave-door, "He said something about a big surprise." Kira muttered, as they entered the lab, only to be greeted by a sight they didn't expect to see.

"Hey guys." Trent smiled slightly as he saw them enter, they didn't responded so lightly, they got into fighting stances, ready to fight a possible battle. "Hold on!" he pleaded with them, hands raised to show he wasn't here to fight, but Conner having it, "How did you get in here?" he growled, ready to kick his Dino butt out of here.

"I let him in." Dr. O told him as he whirled around in his chair to face them, "What?!" the Red Ranger whispered, horrified, "But he's-" "On our side now." Dr. O cut him off as they all surrounded him, Conner, Ethan and Dr. O on the side where the computer is, Kaye walked over to Haley, who was by the infirmary corner. Kira moved over to the stairs, behind Trent with disbelieving eyes. Kaye wasn't sure, but she could've _sworn_ there were _tears_ in her eyes!

"Yeah, right!" Ethan muttered, glaring at the White Ranger, "Every time we hear that, he burns us! Why should we believe him now?" "Because, he saved my life." Dr. O stated, taken everyone, especially Conner, by surprise.

"Is that true?" Conner asked him, as though wanting to make sure. Trent nodded, "Yeah. I'm in control of the Dino-Gem now," he told them, "I want to use it to fight with you." "I wouldn't have brought him here, if I didn't think he was telling the truth." Dr. O told them, "But only _you_ can decide weather or not you can trust him." The boys seemed to think about it, before Ethan spoke.

"Well if Dr. O down on board with it, then I guess I'm on board too." the Blue Ranger stated, Conner nodded, "Yeah, I guess we got no choice, considering I'm kinda tried fighting you."

Trent smiled at them, before they all looked at Kaye, to see here decision. She seemed to be deep in thought before smiling, "The more, the merrier, right?" they all laughed a little, before Trent turned to Kira, who hadn't spoken a word since they had been here.

Trent seemed to take a deep breath before speaking, "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for. But I promise, this time I _won't_ let you down." he told her in a soft voice. She began to smile, "Well, I guess everyone deserves one last chance." she told him, and he smiled, she smiled back.

Kaye looked at the both of them, confused, before something clicked and her face cleared. She looked over at the boys, and pointed to the couple mouthing 'are they..?' they nodded with cheeky smiles on their faces, knowing she wasn't going to let this one go down. She was close to laughing before Kira looked over Trent's shoulder to look at the others.

"But isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the zords?" she smiled mischievously, as the others began to smile, "Hey, I forgot about that rule." Ethan laugh, as Conner's and Kaye's smiles got bigger and bigger, as Haley and Dr. O laughed.

"The Zords?!" Trent looked at them increasingly, "But their gigantic!" "Yeah, they are," Conner started, twirling a broom around, clearly enjoying the moment, "So, better get started."

They piled him up with cleaning supplies. Trent walked off slowly, muttering slightly, "Live with it buddy, I had to go through that stuff," Kaye yelled after him, smiling with full glee, "My arms are still out of whack from cleaning the Tyranno-Zord's teeth." they heard the White Ranger's groan from hear, and they all laughed, glad to have him back as a friend.

* * *

 **And Trent is back from the land of the Dark side! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hoped you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review and add to Favs and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **B-bye!**


	4. Triassic Triumph

**So here's Triassic Triumph! Sorry if I've been a while, and there is probably a question you want answered. Where is a Kamen Rider? I'll get to that, I've only just started the story after all!**

* * *

 **Triassic Triumph.**

Strike is finally making a move. He's out and looking for trouble. As Dr. Oliver, Trent and Kaye set out to find something that will help, the Knight's mysterious master keeps his eye on the unsuspecting Silver Ranger. Will she be okay? And how are they going to defeat this new enemy?

* * *

 **Cyber-Space.**

So far at the Cyber-Space, everything was going great, Trent got his job back, Haley gave Kaye a place to work at the cafe, and business was popping. But something was wrong with Kaye, she seemed completely on edge, she just told the others that she was having trouble sleeping, but that was just a lie.

She kept feeling like something or someone was watching her every move. She felt scared.

"Kaye are you sure you are alright?" Haley was as concerned for her as the others were it seemed. She smiled, but it looked forced, "I'm fine, Haley, I'm just tried." Before Haley could question her more, Ethan's voice ranged around the room, as he, Conner and Kira entered the Cyber-Space. "Someone is looking pretty happy today."

Haley's smile returned when she saw them, "It's just so good to have Trent back!" and for good reason, he was the best employee she ever had. Conner snorted, "Yeah! With the attitude adjustment, he seems almost likable." He told the two seriously, "I heard that!" Trent whacked him gently on the shoulder as he walked by, smiling, probably happy to be back to slinging milkshakes.

"So how's it going?" the Red Ranger implored as Haley went to get more milkshakes, Trent smiled, "Fantastic! I feel like a new man!" "We're just glad that the old man is back," Kira smiled at him, as Ethan and Kaye nodded in agreement, "Your one of us now. No more secrets." Trent nodded, leaving with two new milkshakes to deliver, Kaye was washing one of the glasses that were used for smoothies. Just as she placed the dish cloth away from the glass, she saw _him_ again!

She turned around to see for herself but there was nothing, "Kaye?" she jumped at Kira's voice, "Are you alright?" she, again, forced a smile, "I'm fine, just having a hard time..." the others looked at her for a while before Conner had to open his big mouth. "Well, you do phase through a lot of walls," that was true, since she joined the team, she had been phasing through walls to give them a good scare, she has even, as she had attended, jump scared Trent and Kira, and that resulted them falling into one another. She laughed up a storm after that.

"Maybe your head didn't phase properly and you hit your head through countless bricks." the others giggled at that little joke, Kaye blushed for a moment, before she smirked that evil little smirk she said her brother taught her, "Says Mr. 'I-can-run-so-fast-that-I-can-phase-through-walls-like-Flash-can'!" that was also true. In an attempt to impress her, he said that he can ran so fast that he can phase through walls like the superhero Flash, he tried, and he had probably broken his nose!

The others full on laughed, as Conner blushed as bright as his suit!

* * *

"Let's go!" Ethan exclaimed once they finished their drinks, "The report an't gonna wright itself!" "I'll catch up you you at the library." Trent told him, as he placed they're empty glasses on the tray. They bumped fist and he strode off, "Kaye, what about you?" the Blue Ranger inquired, she smiled, "I already finished! Free time for me! And by free time, I mean ride time!"

Ethan snorted, "You have motor oil as blood! She smirked, "And you got computer wires as veins!" they laughed at each others jokes. Being attached to machinery and tech, they got along quickly.

"Was this deal?" Conner asked as he noticed that one boy was getting a bit of attention, even getting Cassidy in his bubble, Kaye looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Don't know."

"Alexi Poporof! Exchange student, soccer genius!" Cassidy exclaimed, her reporter voice on, Kaye rolled her eyes, "I feel a interview coming on!" she told the other Rangers, who laughed quietly at her antics, "So, what do you think about the soccer seen here in Reefside, and do you think you have a shot at the Super-Bowl?"

Kaye let out an irritated sigh, "We don't have Super-Bowl, Cassidy! It's a World Cup!" she told the wannabe reporter, causing the others to giggle a bit, Cassidy glared at her, "Cup, Bowl, whatever!" she turned back to the teen.

But he was gone, he ran of, not wasting the distraction Kaye had provided for him, Conner let out a huff, "She's never cared about soccer before," he muttered, "At least she never wanted to interview me!" Kaye giggle, another way to annoy Conner. She put her hand close to her face, making with a walkie talkie, "Huston, we have found the Green Dino Gem and his hoist, awaiting command." the Blue and Yellow Rangers giggled even more.

"I'm not jealous," he told them calmly, "It's just, if he's that good, he should be on our club team. I'm gonna go see if he's joined up with anyone." with that, he walked off, and until he was out of sight, "Jealous!" Ethan smiled cheekily, Kira nodded in agreement, "So jealous!" they all laughed and bid Kaye bye.

* * *

"I am having the best day of my life!" Kaye exclaimed as she walked back to the counter, where Trent and Haley were talking, "I always thought that getting a job would be a drag! But it's really not!" the two laughed at her enthusiasm, until their morphers went off. They looked at one another and nodded, "What's up?" Trent inquired into his morpher, while Haley made sure no-one was watching, _"You got to get to the library, the others are being attacked by someone with a purple Ranger suit!"_ the two were pulled up short, Kaye looked at the morpher questioningly. She grabbed Trent's wrist and pulled it over to her.

"Doc, does this 'Purple Ranger' have a cobra snake motif and a deck of cards on his belt?" she had a feeling who it was. Her theory was confirmed when Doctor Oliver responded, _"Yes..? Is that important?"_

But Kaye didn't respond "We're on our way!" Kaye's character changed entirely. She all of the sudden went from happy, go-lucky child, to something entirely dark. She was almost out of the cafe when she realized Trent wasn't following her. She turned around to see the White Ranger just standing there wide eyes with Haley, both of them shocked at her behavior.

"Well!? What are you waiting for, come on!" Trent jumped at the fury in her voice and nodded.

It was time to test that new bike Haley had been working on.

* * *

 **Reefside Library.**

Kaye let out a war-cry as she and Trent blasted the enemy with the lasers attached to the White ATV and the new Silver Raptor Cycle! They pulled over in front of the other Rangers and hopped off, "Hey, guys! Thought we'd join the fun!" Trent yelled as he got ready for battle.

The Rangers were revealed to have them here, "Good of you two to so up!" Conner nodded, "This guy is tough! I'll never play cards again after this!" Kaye said nothing but just glared at what was in front of her.

It was Strike. The one who assisted in her father's caper! The one who she had seen in countless nightmares. The one who she wanted to pound into the ground for making her life so dark.

"Long time no see, Taylor!" the man in purple said in that smooth voice, that only just irritated her more, "And I see you've gotten to wearing silver spandex." the Rangers were to surprise that their Silver Ranger knew this knight.

"And I see you are as annoying as ever!" they were even more surprised by her dark tone, "No more games, Strike! Tell me where my father is, or I'll have myself a fresh set of snake-skin boots!" Strike placed a hand over his heart, if he had one, "Oh! Such a hurtful speech! Dear old Frankie would not be proud!" Kaye was literally growling at this point. Never had anyone sounded so animistic, the Rangers thought. It was actually quiet terrifying!

"And if you wanted your father so badly, then why did you save him?" Trent and Ethan practically had to restrain her by now. "Maybe you didn't care back then. And that makes me question myself, 'What kind of a daughter are you?"

That clipped it. Kaye ripped herself from the White and Blue Rangers grips and charged at the snake, but just as she was about to land a blow, he stepped aside, now close to the window of the building, "So you do have some fight in you!" He laughed joyfully, "But we'll have to do this another time! Does vedonya!" he stepped into the reflective surface, leaving ripples, surprising everyone but the enraged Silver Ranger.

 **"Power Down!"** the Rangers demorphed, and turned towards one another, "Are you guys okay?" Trent asked the others in worry, "We're fine." Conner confirmed, before turning to the demorphed Silver Ranger, who was breathing heavily from her outburst, crouched on the floor, hands in clenched fists "Kaye?" she finally looked up at him, "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

There was no point hiding it now.

* * *

 **Dr. Oliver Household.**

"Alright Kaye, start talking!" to say that Conner was on edge was an understatement. He had a million conclusions, and none of them were good. Evil ex-partner. Brainwashed prisoner. All kinds of stuff, "What's your story? How do you know this 'Strike'? What is the connection?!" "Conner! Enough!" Ethan was getting mad at Conner's behavior towards her. She has become like a sister to her, and knew there was an explanation.

Kira walked over to the Silver Ranger, who was sitting in the living room of Dr. O's house, they were all wondering who this 'Strike' was, but they were most curious about how Kaye knew him.

She took a deep breath, and faced the Rangers, "He is the reason my dad is missing," the others were pulled short, "He's the reason why me and my brother are orphans. It was my dad's birthday, Kit was out getting a tool-box that dad wanted for a while, I stayed at home with my dad, to try and get him to sleep. It worked, then I went to sleep to."

Tears were starting to come into her eyes, "Then I woke up to something breaking, and I saw monsters picking my father up, he didn't wake up, I guess they knocked him out. They were going to take him away." Kaye's voice was getting thick with tears as the others stared at her sorrowfully, "I tried to help him, but then, Strike came up from behind and hit me on the head with his staff, he kicked me a couple of times before his master told him to stop. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the monsters and Strike passing through a mirror with my father." Kaye couldn't hold it in anymore, she covered her face with her hands and began crying softly.

Kira sat next to her on the couch, and pulled her into a hug, looking up at the others with the same, painful expression, as they had, she had a harder life then any of them had. Losing her friends, her family, everything she had ever cared about was gone, the snake took it all away.

"I know how you feel," Kaye looked up from Kira's shoulder to look up at Trent, who actually had a few tears in his eyes, "I lost my birth parents to, in a cave in," he explained softly, "I know what it's like to feel like your alone, but your never really alone." he smiled, she smiled back, just a little bit.

Breaking the silence, Dr. Oliver spoke up, but he sounded a little teary, "Okay, we're gonna need backup, big time! I have something that might helps us get an edge over Strike, but I'll need help finding it. Trent, Kaye, let's go!" the two nodded, and walked after him.

Conner quickly wiped the tears from his eyes a looked at their teacher, "What can we do?" he gestured to the other Rangers, "You'll have your role to play in this Conner, trust me." Dr. O looked at him, "But right now, I need Trent and Kaye's help, you guys stay here and keep an eye on the city, call us if anything happens." he ordered and they were off.

* * *

 **Riverside Forest.**

The trio walked through the forest, looking for whatever Dr. O wanted them looking for, "So, how much farther is it?" Trent asked as they waked over a stream, "It's around here somewhere." Dr. O responded for the fifth time.

"You said that two hours ago!" Kaye complained, Trent snorted, "And the Cheshire Kaye is back, everybody! Clap your hands!" Trent 'announced' "Oh, ha-ha, White boy!" she called back, but he just kept laughing, glad that her attitude was back to normal.

"Listen you two, I meant what I said in the lab," Dr. O called back to them, sensing their boredom, "This mission had to be yours." Trent and Kaye looked at each other, before looking back at the Black Ranger.

"Why?" the White Ranger asked, "There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago. I've known of it's whereabouts for a while, but only two powers can retrieve it." both Trent and Kaye stopped dead when he said that, "Ours?" Kaye asked him, wondering if he was joking, but knowing Dr. Oliver, he hardly ever told jokes.

"Yes, using your Phasing Power, and Trent's Chameleon Power," he answered, turning around to face them, "The both of you should be able to retrieve it from it's hiding place, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy." he warned.

Trent nodded, while Kaye snorted, "I'm up for it." Trent told him confidently, Kaye giggled, "When has anything we've done, ever been easy?" they both laughed, it was good to have the old Kaye back.

"This is the place?" Trent asked when they reached a lake with a waterfall, Dr. O nodded, "Yep, it's there, in the water." Trent walked over to the edge and Kaye was about to follow when Dr. O grabbed her shoulder, "Getting the artifact out of the pool will depend on you," he told her gently, "while Trent's Chameleon Power will make the artifact be seen, getting out out of the pool will depend heavily on you."

"What do you mean?" "The people that placed it here have placed a force-field on the pool to prevent any evil from having it," he explained, "Your Phasing Power may be able to let the artifact phase through the shield, and out of it's hiding place. Do you understand?" and she nodded, realizing the time for fun and games was over.

She went over to the edge of the lake, "Okay, raise your arms!" And they did, positioning them upward, their Gems facing the water, "Now concentrate, use your Dino-Gem power!" the two Rangers nodded to one another and channeled they're power from within.

White and Silver aura shot out of the Gems and reached into the water. Within the water, the White aura made the artifact seen, it looked like some sort of shield! The Silver aura wrapped itself around the artifact and lifted it out of the lake.

"It's working!" "Don't break the concentration!" Dr. O reminded Trent, "Stay focused!" they nodded and kept their power going, as the shield pulsed with golden energy. They may have gotten the shield out of the lake, but it wasn't in their grasp yet.

But they were starting to get tired, this was taking all of their power, "I can't hold it much longer!" Trent groaned as he tried to stay up right, "Me neither!" Kaye was just as exhausted. "Don't let go!" Dr. O called over to them, wanting to help them so bad, but can't. "If we lose it now, it's gone forever!"

"Gotta stay focused!" Kaye moaned as she began to lose her balance, "Kaye!" Dr. O really wanted to help his 'kids' they have become like family to him in a short time, and he'd be damned if anything happened to them, the two colored lines were beginning to fail, "It's slipping!" Trent was right, it _was_ slipping! It was going to fall back into the water!

Then salvation, literately, came from above!

Conner, morphed, jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of the shield, and landed neatly on his feet. The White and Silver aura cut off immediately, and Trent and Kaye felled to their knees, taking deep gulps of air, like they just broke through the water surface.

"How's that for timing?" Conner called to them, glad that he made it, "Never better, thanks!" Trent said to him, as the Black Ranger help him and Kaye get to their feet. Dr. O then looked at Conner, "You got the shield's telepathic message, it proves I was right! It proves your ready!" "Ready?" the Red Ranger tilted his head in confusion, "Ready for what?" and Dr. O nodded at the artifact.

"The Shield of Triumph! Only a Ranger in complete sync with the universal Dino Energy can handle it's power!" "But when you took Trent and Kaye- I thought..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"For the Shield to assume full power, all Rangers must contribute a part of themselves." his teacher explain, clapping a hand on the exhausted White Ranger's shoulder, "Trent and Kaye have completed their part, now it's up to the rest of us!"

"Tell me what I have to do!" Conner truly was ready, now, "Because Strike is back, and we could use all the help we could get." Kaye nodded, "I'm there!" she mumbled ready to have a go at that annoying snake! She attempted to get up walk away, but fell over to her knees again, her strength, completely drained. "Kaye!" the boys ran over to her, helping her get up.

"I have to get Trent and Kaye back to the lab," Dr. O informed Conner, "I'll make my contribution to the Shield and get to ya as fast as I can!" he took the Shield from him, while Trent supported a now unconscious Kaye, "You think you can hold Strike off a little longer?"

It wasn't even a question, "I won't let you down!"

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

Haley was taking care of Kaye now, which settled Trent a little bit. In only a matter of seconds, Kaye became like a sister to him, the both of them being orphans, not having many friend through childhood, there were a lot of things they related to.

Hearing a cry of pain, Trent bolted from the infirmary and ran down to the basement, to see Dr. O crouched down onto his knee, gold aura admitting from his morpher, before falling down, breathing heavily.

"Dr. O!" Trent ran over to him, helping him up, "I'm fine, just a little drained." Trent nodded, "Believe me, I know how you feel." then his teacher said something that pulled him on the string, "It'll be worse for Ethan and Kira, I hope they're up for it."

"What do you mean?" a weak voice inquired from the infirmary, they looked over to see Kaye, wrapped up in a blanket, with Haley by her side, and arm around her shoulders, her teacher shook his head, "I'd rather not think about it." he muttered and got back to empowering the Shield.

Kaye walked over to the Super-Computer to see that the battle was going badly, Strike was using his cards against them!

 _'Attack Vent!'_ a mechanical voice ranged out, and all of the sudden, a ginormous King Cobra snake slithered up beside Strike. It was purple and lined with gold, just like his master, and was big enough to sallow a building whole, _"Meet Venosnaker,"_ the knight patted his snake, as he hissed, _"Sic em!"_ and the snake charged. The other Rangers were having trouble dealing with a giant snake, they went one way, it went the other, they attacked one way, Venosnaker attacked with acid!

The odds were slim.

But then Dr. O finished the Shield. It was ready!

"It's done! I gotta get this to Conner!" he grabbed the Shield and ran off, leaving the still weakened White and Silver Ranger at the base. "So, what's going on between you and Kira?" Trent nearly balked over when she said that! "I-I don't know what your talking about!" he was starting to blush, she just chortled. She knew he was lying, he has been keeping his eye on Kira through the screen, as though to make sure she didn't get to hurt.

She left the topic alone, and looked back at the screen, to see that Strike was placing another card into his staff, _'_ _Final Vent!'_ Strike suddenly flipped into the air, Venosnaker rearing his head, as though pulling Strike up on invisible strings, then Strike surged downward, towards the Rangers, preforming a deadly looking bicycle kick!

But Dr. O got there just in time and deflected the kick with the new powered Shield of Triumph. Strike fell back to the ground, Dr. O doing the same. _"Conner, you know what to do."_ the Black Ranger turned to the Red Ranger, holding the Shield out to him.

 _"Okay!"_ Conner grabbed the Shield and walk back to the battlefield, the other Rangers close behind, _"Kira! Ethan! I need your total trust! I need your Dino Powers!"_ Kaye couldn't believe what she just heard! _"Do you trust me?"_ Conner asked them.

 _"I do!"_ Kira nodded, _"I always did, you won't be sorry!"_ Ethan told their leader, he and Kira channeled their Powers and placed them into the Shield, _**"Triassic Power, Engage!"**_ the Shield glowed with Red, Blue and Yellow energy, and Conner's suit changed entirely!

He looked even more powerful then before! The stripes on his suit went from white to navy blue, outlined with yellow. The T-Rex on his helmet turned from black to gold, and looked more intimidating. Amour plates appeared on his shoulders, his insignia upgraded as well! And the Shield got out of it's white coating, revealing a red coat with a touch of black and gold!

"Oh, ho-ho-ho! That's is awesome!" Kaye exclaimed, smiling excitedly, as Trent laughed in agreement. Ethan and Kira collapsed on the floor, demorphing, feeling drained, as Conner strode towards the now, startled knight, _"Your in deep trouble now!"_ the new Triassic Ranger growled, _"I_ _admit. I'm impress!"_ Conner stopped, still a few feet away. _"Don't say I didn't warn you! **Shield of Triumph! Activate!"**_ The Shield did just that, and both Triassic and Strike disappeared!

Then Conner appeared again, landing on his feet, _"Game over!"_ he stated as Strike appeared as well, but wasn't as lucky at his landing. _"Agh! That shield has quite a kick!" "And now to finish you off!"_ Conner growled, getting ready to get rid of this knight! _"Ah, ah, ah! You can try but you can't! Only another Kamen Rider can vent another!"_ "What? There are more of these 'Kamen Riders'?" Haley asked Kaye as the three of them watched the screen, "Hey! I'm just as shocked as you two!" she raised her hands in defense.

 _"And besides,"_ Strike spoke again, _"Destroy me, and you lose your chance at finding all of those people! Including Taylor's daddy!"_ Everyone let out a gasp! _"What? You think that General Xaviax just got rid of them?! Oh, no! He has plans for every, single human on this planet!" "You don't work for Mesogog?!"_ Ethan inquired, _"Of course not! General's plans are by far more sinister then that morons plans of turning the world back into the Jurassic Age!"_

They were all too shocked to do anything, _"Now I would tell you what those plans are, but I have better things to do! Tell Silvy I said 'hi!'"_ with that he melted into a little pool. The others went to follow, but just forgot about it.

* * *

"That shield rocks!" Conner finally said as they primary colors, including Dr. O, got back to the base, the other two agreed with the Red Ranger. Kaye only smiled at him, but her mind was on what Strike said. "Thanks for trusting me with your powers, guy!" "Hey, it's only alone, don't forget that, and anything to help you out!" Ethan said sincerely, "I just wish you could have felt what it was like!" he exclaimed softly, "The power is amazing!"

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you Conner," Dr. O told him, obviously proud of him, "All you had to do was trust in yourself, then it was easy for other to trust in you too." Ethan nodded, "See? All that jealousy, and look how great everything work out!" and Conner nodded, "Almost everything." and he ran off, obviously had something to do.

Kira looked other to the computer, to where Kaye was still sitting in the chair, staring off into space, "Kaye?" the biker looked over at the singer, "Are you okay?" she smiled, "Yeah, I'm just wondering about what Strike said, if this 'General Xaviax' does have all those people..." "Hey, we'll figure something out." Trent came out of the infirmary room, Haley coming behind him.

Kira nodded, "He's right, if this 'Xaviax' does have your father, and all those people, then we'll find him." the others nodded in agreement, Kaye finally looked at all of them and smiled, "Until then, you guys are all the family I'll ever need." she told them and they all smiled with her.

These guys were the best thing that ever happened to her. Her parents may be gone, but her expended family was still here.

And she would trade them for _anything!_

* * *

 **So there is is folks, a Kamen Rider has been introduced, so far only Strike will make an appearance until 'Kamen Rider: Serpent Knight! Until then I see you in the next one!**

 **B-bye!**


	5. A Star is Torn

**Yeah, I'm back! At first I didn't want to do this episode, but I couldn't do that to you guys. So enjoy! Author's Note (This might be a bit short seeing as Kaye won't have much of a role here, sorry! B-bye!)**

* * *

 **A Star is Torn.**

When Kira lands a recording deal, it might not be exactly what she was hoping for. Meanwhile, Zeltrax decides it's time to get rid of the Power Rangers once and for all! Will they survive?

* * *

 **Reefside Park.**

Kaye wasn't doing much. She was just sitting at the bench, with her helmet in her hands, her bike leaning against the bench. She had just heard from her brother that the Orphanage was working on getting him to Reefside High. Being a supposed thief, the school didn't want him, but after some talking, saying that it would be good for him, they were starting to warm up to the idea.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She checked the ID to see who it was. It was Kira. Smiling, she answered.

"Hey Kira! What's up?" _"Ah! Kaye! Finally! I thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell anyone about this!"_ Kira's voice spoke quickly, making Kaye laugh. "Whoa, whoa, **whoa!** Slow down! Whats going on?"

She could hear Kira taking a deep breath before continuing, _"Well the others were too busy to hear this, so I had to tell someone! There's a chance that I have a possible recording deal!"_ Kaye was left speechless, "Holy shoot! Really?! Congratulations man!" _"Yeah, thanks! I'm on my way there now! Where are ya, anyhow?"_ "At the park. Why?" _"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"_ the Silver Ranger froze, "What..?"

 _"Yeah. Haley's out today and Trent is working by himself. He's at the stores right now getting some items for the Cafe. He said you haven't called in sick, so..."_ The Ptera Ranger's voice trailed off as Kaye stared of into the lake, feeling like she should slap herself right now. "I'm a dead girl, aren't I?" Kira's giggle was heard through the phone, _"Yep."_

"I'm boned! I'm **boned! I'm so strongly boned!"** She yelled as Kira laughed, "Sorry Ki! Gotta go! Again! Congrats! Good luck!" And with those words, she put on her helmet, got on her bike and rode off.

* * *

 **Cyber-Space.**

Kaye was currently behind the counter when Trent walked in, "Ah! Look who _finally_ decided to show up!" "Sorry T! I over slept _and_ forgot that I had work today!" Trent, despite his hard day, chuckled, "Hey, don't worry about it. Just don't do it again? I had a hard day today and I don't want another one like this." "Promise. Taylor's honer!" she raised her hand and crossed her heart, which caused him to laugh softly.

"Oh, did you hear about Kira's recording deal?" Trent's smile was instantly wiped off his face, "What 'Recording deal'?" Kaye's smile slowly left as well, "Didn't she tell you? She did say that she couldn't get the others to hear it, but I assumed that you at least knew." Trent groaned, putting a hand to his face, shaking his head, "That must of been what she was trying to tell me, but I was to busy to listen to that one thing? God, how pathetic am I?"

"Hey, dude! You were busy, not your fault." she comforted, before smiling cheekily, "I wonder if when you two start dating, this is how you react when you forget an anniversary." Trent sighed, but couldn't stop the small smile come to his face.

"It's not like that..." "Yet." he glared at her, before they both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Come on. Let's get to work, and for being late, your doing the serving. I'll man the counter."

* * *

The place closed a while ago, but thanks to Cassidy, who simply refused to remove herself from the computer, that they couldn't leave yet. So they took there time by cleaning up. Trent wiped the tables while Kaye packed all of the appliances away and staked all the chairs up. Just then Haley walked in and was a bit surprised to see them still here.

"Hey guys. You all ready to close?" Trent scoffed, "Not quiet." he said, pointing over at the diva, "Still got one straggler over there." "And by 'straggler' he means 'overrated diva'!" Kaye exclaimed from over the back, causing the two of them to laugh. Haley walked over to the wannabe reporter.

"Cass'?" she didn't respond, to busy doing whatever it was on the computer, so she tried again, "Cassidy?" the blonde finally took notice, getting up, looking irritated. "What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Haley smiled softly, "Cassidy, we're closed." and Cassidy looked around to find that she was indeed, one only costumer there. "Oh. Well, I guess I didn't notice." but Haley had her eyes on the computer she was using, she tried to peer over her shoulder to see what she could see, but Cassidy kept moving over slightly to prevent her from seeing it. Haley scoffed, giving up.

"What are you working on?" "Just because I'm using your computer, doesn't mean I have to tell you." The reporter replied, irritably. The red-head sighed, "Okay. Just don't be too long." she turned around back to the other two, as Cassidy mouthed 'whatever'.

"Guys, I think I can take care of things from here. Why don't you two head back home?" Haley called over to the biker and the artist, who sighed in relief, "I thought you'd never ask!" she retorted, and he chuckled in return, "Later!" she grabbed her helmet and was off, the White Ranger following close behind in his car.

* * *

 **Dino-Base.**

"Great! Your all here!" Kira's voice ranged from the top of the stairs as she walked into the base, the others looking at her in surprise, "Kira, where have you been?" Ethan muttered as he got off his laptop, aborting his search for his 'soulmate'. When he told the two Cyber workers, they had busted out laughing.

"Yeah!" Conner nearly yelled, "You should check in every once in a while!" "I tried! Never mind!" Kira replied, looking like to not be in the mood to talk right know. "Look, I need your opinion on something. And I need you _all_ to be honest. Haley, can you please?" the Yellow Ranger asked, handing her a disk of some sort. As Haley plugged that in, Kaye noticed something in Kira's hair, "Kira? Is that black hair-dye?" she pointed to a small speck of black in her normally honey blonde hair. Kira immediately tried to hide it, "I don't want to talk about it." Kaye was about to respond when the video came on.

By the end of the video, the others were left speechless. It. Was. Horrible. But none of them knew how to say it. Ethan and Trent's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Conner bottom jaw was unable to get back into place. Haley looked ready to bolt, and though they couldn't see Dr. Oliver's expression, they knew he felt the same.

Kaye was so pale Kira was worried she would throw up. Kira took a deep breath and turned to the others, "Alright. Tell me the truth." Trent didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, Ethan was struggling to find the right words, "Well... Um..." Haley was having the same dilemma, "It's..." Kira was starting to get desperate, "What?! Is someone gonna tell me what they really think?!" Conner nodded, "I will!"

 **"Conner!"** the others exclaimed, knowing that he was probably gonna say to wrong thing. Kira apparently, didn't care. "No! Let him talk!" Kira yelled at them, then turned back to the Red Ranger, "I just think it's..." He then struggling to find the right words without hurting her, but he said it anyway, "It's not you." "Yeah." they all turned their heads to Kaye, who was still staring at the frozen image on the screen with disdain, "Those would be the words I'd look for." she commented and the others nodded, reluctantly.

Kira sighed, feeling really depressed, "I knew it! What was I thinking?" Kira mumbled, feeling ashamed with herself. Trent place a hand on her shoulder for silent comfort. Before the alarm went off.

Ethan rolled his eyes, but at the same time, sighed with relief, "Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound." and the screen removed the 'music video' to show an Aerial Assault Vehicle, "Either something escaped from the Air Show, or we're in trouble." Conner grimaced.

"Zeltrax!" Dr. Oliver growled, as something from the A.A.V. dropped onto the ground, right in the middle of the city!

"You kids handle him, I'll help Haley get that knew weapon powered up!" Conner nodded, "Got it!"

"Ready?"

 **"Ready!"**

 **"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"**

 **"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

 **"Dino Lighting, Power Up!"**

* * *

 **The Quarry.**

The Zords, already in their Mega-Zord, landed in the middle of the quarry, ready to fight what looked like a robotic centipede, which looked ready to attack,

"Look out!" Conner's warning came to late. The robot zapped them with a red beam, which knocked all three Mega-Zords off their feet! The robot suddenly disappeared into the smoke, the Rangers were confused.

"Where is it going?" the singer asked, "Good question." "I don't know." Conner and Trent didn't have the answer. _"Guys!"_ Dr. O's voice spooked them a bit, _"This thing is still in the area. We **have** to intercept it before it reaches the city!" _He told them, and they nodded, jumping out of their Zords and meeting Dr. Oliver at the bottom of the quarry, watching the A.A.V coming straight towards them!

"What do we do Dr. O?!" Conner asked their mentor, looking at the air craft in worry. Dr. Oliver didn't remove his gaze from the A.A.V, "We have to fight him the best we can! **Brachio!"** he called into his morpher, causing a tremendous roar to sound from the forest.

Suddenly the Robo-pede jumped out from the ground and took the Brachio-Zord by surprise! The Zord zapped a golden beam at the robot, and it scattered. But that wasn't the end of it.

"Oh man!" The robot split into several air ship, and began attacking the long-necked Zord, with the other Zords inside! It not only attacked the Zords but it also took a zap at the Rangers who were now on the ground, winded from the attack.

Dr. Oliver got back up immediately when he saw Zeltrax was getting away, "Oh, no you don't!" and ran off at incredible speeds after the Aerial Assault Vehicle. He made an unbelievable jump and was inside the air craft!

Meanwhile the smaller ships kept firing at the Brachio-Zord, who was roaring in pain, and toppled over! Conner was starting to get angry.

"We gotta do something!" "Like what?" "Might be time to go Triassic, Conner!" Kira inquired, before the ships turned back into the centipede, looking ready to demolish the Zord.

"I think your right!" Conner agreed as he got out the Shield of Triumph! Ethan and Kira channeled their powers and forced them into the shield, as Kaye and Trent stepped back. **"Triassic Mode, Engage!"** he commended, and transformed into his upgraded form.

Ethan and Kira staggered and demorphed, looking ready to fall over before the other two came forward. Trent supported Kira, as Kaye helped Ethan to stand. Conner, now incredibly powered, walked towards the battle, "I'm coming up there!" he jumped at the machine, but it just whacked him out of the way. The guys were about to rush in and help their leader, when he got his balance back, and got out his Thunder-Max Blaster and fired at the beast, causing it to screech in pain. It fired back at him, but he used his shield to deflect to blow, causing a massive explosion to form behind him!

The shield suddenly glowed, taking all those present by surprise. They suddenly heard a roar, and looked up to see another Zord! It was red, black and gold in color, it looked like the Tricera-Zord, but much more powerful! The kids were amazed.

"Whoa! Haley did it!" Conner seemed very happy! "Triassic-Mega-Rover is online!" _"And just in time by the look of things!"_ Haley voice replied, _"Do it just like we practiced, Conner!"_ "You got it!" he nodded as he seemingly flouted into the cock-pit.

The Zord gave another mighty roar and charged into battle, as the others smiled at each other and the sight. The centipede divided into those small ships and fired at him, but the Zord avoided each hit. The Zord made it's own shot and it fell to the ground, becoming whole again.

"Okay! That is flipping amazing!" Kaye nodded as the others laughed in agreement, "Is it bad that I'm jealous?" the others laughed even more. The wheels of the Rover suddenly caught alight, as it ran alongside the robot, jamming it wheels in between one of it's gears, which caused it to fall over and explode. The Rover stopped in it's charge and looked back at the wreckage with pleasure.

Conner jumped out, demorphed, and ran to the others, who were now, all demorphed as well. "Where's Dr. Oliver?" Kira looked over at Kaye and the guys, "You want to tell him?" Ethan said nothing, but Trent pointed his head, up toward the A.A.V with worry. Conner looked at the Air Craft in shock.

"His still up there?" he asked in disbelieve, Kaye nodded, "This is between him and 'Smitty'." she mumbled sadly, but they all heard. Explosions were suddenly seen from the outside, causing the kids to gasp. Dr. Oliver was like a second father to these kids, and they didn't know what they would do if he was gone.

The entire Air Craft suddenly exploded, with Dr. Oliver inside, causing the others to yell in fear! "No!" Kira cried, "He can't be gone!" she looked close to tears as Trent held her tightly, unable to hold his own in. Conner and Ethan restrained Kaye from running over to the explosion, not wanting her to get to close to the fire.

"It's alright Rangers." a voice from behind caused them to turn, and they saw their Black Ranger, walking towards them, clutching his arm, painfully! "I made it out." he said quietly, but they all were too glad to see him still alive.

They ran over to him, to see if he was alright, "Dr. O!" "Your okay!" "What happened to Zeltrax!?"

"Zeltrax is gone." He didn't sound that happy, but he knew it had to be done.

* * *

 **Music Video Shoot.**

The kids were on their way to watch Kira preform her new music video. She canceled her recording deal, stating that if she was going to sing, she was going to sing, her way.

Trent ran up behind them, holding a video camera in his hand, "Well, everything is all set." he said with a smile as he got in between Kira and Ethan, "Cameras are all ready, playback's good. All you gotta do is sing." he smiled at her, and she smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Thank you guys! From now on, no more letting someone telling me who I should be." "Ahem!" Kaye exclaimed loudly, which caused everyone to giggle, "Especially since _you_ are is already pretty cool." Conner told her, before looking at their Blue Ranger, who was looking around for something.

"Eth, you forget something?" Ethan looked at the soccer player and smiled, "I'm supposed to meet my Cyber-hottie today!" he told him, rubbing his hands together looking excited. Trent laughed lightly, "What, in here?"

"Yeah, I figured you can't much of a first date department, then a video shoot." "How are you gonna know who she is?" "Yeah," the biker agreed with Conner, "Is she gonna have a big sign on her back that says 'Ethan's Perfect Match, Right Here!'?" she asked him, causing the others to laugh but he wasn't deterred, "She's wearing a pink hat, and a matching jacket." he said, before seeing her some distance away, "And there she is now!" he exclaimed happily, running over to her, as the guys watched.

But to their surprise, it turned out that his 'perfect match' was Cassidy Cornell herself!

The remaining Rangers were slack-jawed, before slowly smiling, "I don't believe it!" Conner muttered, as Trent and the girls laughed at the two astonished faces.

* * *

After some time, Kira got ready to sing her song as the rest of the gang got into the crowd. Trent and Devin got there video cameras ready, so they can add this to the video.

"Thanks for coming along Dev!" Kaye thanked him, as he got his camera ready, "Hey where Cassidy goes, I practically go! And no problem, I wanted to see her preform to!" they both laughed lightly, "Well catch ya later!" "Bye!"

The show was starting. Music began to play, then Kira began to sing.

 _Looking back, I don't regret, one single day._

 _Memories will keep me close, when you walk away._

 _It's harder then I could imaging, guess I should have known that._

 _Close your eyes, I'll be there._

 _I'll come running anywhere!_

 _Say 'Goodbye' I'll be okay._

 _I will wait for you cause, True Love will never fade._

 _When it's real, you can feel it!_

 _And I know, that you know, that I will keep on waiting._

 _Fatefully!_

 _Patiently!_

 _For you!_

The crowd cheered as Kira reached the end of her song. Kira won't be changing herself anytime soon.

For she, and the others, loved her _just the way she is!_

* * *

 **I know the ending was super goofy, but I just couldn't help myself! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, add to Favs, Follow, all that stuff and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter real soon!**

 **B-bye!**


	6. Zero or Hero

**Hiya folks! How are ya? Feeling good? I hope so! Here is a episode I made myself! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Zero or Hero.**

Kaye begins to have some self doubt that she would be a good Ranger. Meanwhile Mesogog hits a new low, and kidnaps her brother! Can she save the only family she has left? Or is Kit as doomed as their father?

* * *

 **Oliver Household.**

It was getting late and Dr. Oliver was ready to get to bed, he was just going through some papers to see how he can get out of his Ranger mode, so far, no such luck. He then heard something that sounded like a fight. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. He opened the trap door and sneaked in.

He stopped when he was halfway down the staircase, and saw that it was Kaye, watching some of the other Rangers past deeds from the Super-Computer. She didn't seem to notice him, so he decided to make himself known.

"Couldn't sleep?" she jumped at his sudden voice, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed, "Yeah..." she mumbled softly, "You okay?" Kaye sighed, looking back at the screen, which showed the Rangers, excluding her, a massive explosion behind them.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for this hero thing." "Kaye." he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are an amazing Ranger. Even better then I was when I started. And the others think the exactly the same." "Then why do I feel that if I was a good Ranger, then my dad would be here?" she heard him sigh as she thought of how she failed to save her father.

Suddenly the alarm went off, "Are you serious?! It's like !" Kaye growled, ready to pound whoever it was attacking to the ground. Her teacher laughed lightly. "Come on!"

Least to say, the Ranger were just as ready as Kaye to make the current problem pay for waking them up.

* * *

 **Downtown Reefside.**

The attack has apparently woken up some civilians, who are now trying to get away from the attacker.

The monster looked like a black wolf, with grey markings on him that looked like scars. Specking of scars, he had a nasty looking one near his eye, looking like a crescent moon. He wore silver armor, and had a katana strapped on his back. He was currently holding a man by the collar of his pajamas.

"Where are the Power Ranger!? I want to see them and I want to see them now!" A whip came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his wrist. It jerked his wrist and made him release his grip on man, given him time to scurry away.

"The Rangers are right here!" he turned his gaze away from the rope around his wrist to see the Rangers in fighting stances, minis the Silver Ranger, who was holding the whip by the handle. The others cheered at her good aim. But to their surprise, he chuckled.

"Just the Rangers I was looking for!" he managed to get the whip off of him and threw it aside as Kaye grumbled, "And why is that?" he just laughed, "Now, now, hot stuff! We haven't even introduced ourselves! I am called Moonscar! And I am under orders to give a message to you!" he bowed, the Rangers were now even more confused. Well, not all of them.

"And I am called the Notho-Ranger and I'm under instinct to kick you on your butt!" she said to him, annoyed with his calm attitude the others laughing slightly. He just chuckled, "I wouldn't if I were you cutie. Otherwise you wouldn't hear what Mesogog wants to say!" "I'm not interested in anything he _or_ you have to say!" "Oh! Really? Then I guess you wont be interested in what this is!" he threw something at the Rangers feet. Something covered in blood.

"No..."

It was a leather jacket. It was black in color, with red lines going down the shoulders, it also smelled like motor oil. The Rangers were quiet as Kaye dropped to her knees in front of the blooded clothing, holding it in front of her face, her breathing becoming quicker and quicker.

"Kit..." their breathing nearly stopped and their hearts almost jumped out of their throats. They heard about her trouble making twin brother, and knew how close she was to him. They pretty much expected her rage, that was quickly rising and rising.

"Where. Is. My. Brother?!" she said in a quiet but angry voice. He was not affected and just laughed cruelly, "If you want your brother back, you will give my master the Dino-Gems!" and with that, he disappeared in a green flash, leaving six mad Rangers in his wake. One of them, was especially angry.

* * *

 **Dino-Base**

"I will **_murder_** that lizard!" Kaye was mad, there was no doubt about that. "No-one steals **_my_** brother! **NO-ONE!"** Kira was about to speak, when Dr. Oliver did first. "Kaye! You need calm down!" "Why should I?!" Trent chose that moment to speak, "Because raging around like a mad-powered maniac is **not** gonna help Kit!"

Kaye immediately went silent. She knew that they were right. Running around like a rabid dog wasn't help Kit. She sighed, "I just want this nightmare to end." she mumbled, "First my mom, then my dad... I can't lose my brother too... he's the only family I got left..." the others looked at her sadly, a lone tear made it's way down her cheek, unable to keep her frustration pecked up inside her.

 _"What a sight to see!"_ they all jumped at the sudden voice coming from the Super-Computer, they turned to see none other then Mesogog on the screen, hissing at them.

"Um...Haley? Is that possible?" Trent pointed to the screen, a disbelieving look on his face. Kaye's sad mood immediately went to a higher temperature and marched over to the computer.

"Where is my brother?!" she growled at him, he just sneered at her. _"See for yourself."_ the screen cutted out for a moment, before turning on again to show some sort of cell, with a small dark green bed in there. Sitting on the bed was a teenage boy. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a grey shirt with black genes. He also looked a lot like Kaye!

"KIT!" the boy suddenly looked around the room, _"Kaye? Is that you?"_ she nodded frantically, "Yeah, Kit! I'm here!" he walked up towards the bars of the cell, obviously not seeing her for he was still looking around, trying to see if he could see his twin, _"Kaye, what the heck is going on? One minute I'm riding to Reefside, the next some creepy cyborg comes out of nowhere and knocks me out, and then, I'm here!"_ "Don't worry Kit! I'll find a way to get you out! I promise!"

He smiled slightly, only slightly. _"Please hurry. This is freaking me out! This is honestly worst then when I found my underwear on my engine!"_ he told her, grinning a little. She grinned back at his lame attempt of a joke, to make her forget how completely _terrified_ she was for her brother. The screen cutted out again, leaving Kaye calling in fear for her brother, until she scold at Mesogog's image.

 _"If you want to see your dear brother again, you will come to me with the gems!"_ Conner scoffed, "And if we don't?" he growled, he growled back, _"Then I'll let you watch... as I tear her brother's heart out!"_ they let out gasps, Kaye's being the loudest. _"And his pain, as he slowly dies, will be your fault, Silver Ranger! You have one hour! **Don't** keep me waiting!" _and the screen turned black, leaving five worried Rangers and a hysterically crying Kaye. Kira went over to her and hugged her, trying to offer her comfort.

When her stopped, her breathing became dangerously low. She lifted her head away from Kira's shoulder and glared hatefully at the Computer.

"By the time I'm done with that lizard, he'll wish he never heard the name 'Taylor'."

* * *

"I don't know about this Trent..." It was no secret that Conner still didn't trust him, Trent let out a sigh, "I know it's risky, but this the only way to get in, grab Kit and get out. You guys distract Moonscar, Kaye distracts Mesogog, and I go get Kit, then we get out. Simple." "Simple? _Simple!?_ Dude! This is a suicide mission!"

"I know that place like the back of my hand! If anyone can find him, it's me! And if anyone can keep Mesogog occupied, it's Kaye! But in order for this to work, we need you guys to distract the minions!"

Conner and Trent seemed to glare at each other for a while now. Well, Conner was doing most of the glaring, but they both knew it was the only way. Kaye was like a sister to the both of them and they would be damned if anything happened to her or her brother.

Conner sighed, nodding, "Fine. But this better work!" he told him, pointing a scolding finger at the White Ranger, who was trying to hide his smile.

"Alright, here's what you do..."

* * *

 **Warehouse 12.**

"Hey Moonscar! Come out and play!" Conner sang as he, Dr. Oliver, Ethan and Kira, already morphed, wondered around the warehouse, trying to draw him in. A green light appeared, with Moonscar and a few Tyranno-drones at his side.

"Evening Rangers!" he bowed to them mockingly, before noticing that some members were missing. "Where's the White brat and the Silver hottie?" he tilted his head. It was no secret that he had a thing for their friend.

"What? You can't handle four?" the monster shrugged, "I guess you'll have to do!" he charged, the Rangers quickly meeting him half way.

Meanwhile, Trent and Kaye peaked out from behind some boxes, and made their way to the still open Invisi-portal. After nodding to one another, they reached out towards it and were sucked in through the portal!

* * *

 **Mesogog's Lair.**

The two stumbled as they landed in a dark hallway, with a two-way fork in front.

"I'll find Kit. You try and keep Mesogog occupied as much as you can." "Why don't _I_ go find Kit and _you_ fight Meso-mess?" Trent gave her a droll stare, "Do you even _know_ where the Prison Chambers are?" Kaye sighed at her own stupidity, and nodded, "Take care of my brother, and yourself." she ran off to the left hallway while he went to right way.

* * *

Kaye wasn't sure, but this _had_ to be the throne room. It actually looked kinda interesting, now that she thought about it. But it was still creepy. She looked around, hoping to find something, but found herself looking at the screen which showed the Rangers fighting Moonscar, who kept using his Crescent Blade on them. She winced each time it landed on one of her friends.

 **"How did you get in here?!"** she jumped at the sudden intrusion, and turned to see Mesogog himself. He snarled at her as she got into a fighting position.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Trent to find the cell Kit was in. He grabbed the keys and unlocked his door, as Kit stared at him in confusing. "Who are you?" he smiled slightly at the young man that was only and age younger them him, "A friend of Kaye's." his eyes immediately widened, "Kaye? You know her? Where is she?! Is she safe?!" "Relax, she fine. At least I think. She's right now fighting Mesogog."

"You mean that freaky lizard?" the White Ranger only nodded, **"Is she _nuts?!_** Why is she fighting Godzilla himself?!" "It was part of the plan to get you out of here. Now come on!" he went to ran back, but a hand on his arm stopped him short.

"I heard 'Mesogog' say that the Silver Ranger would do anything to save her brother. He means me, doesn't he? Kaye is the Silver Ranger? And your one of her teammates." It wasn't that much of a question, but Trent nodded anyway. Kit let out a short laugh, "My sister. A superhero." Trent laughed a little too. It was a little hard to believe that happy, go-lucky Kaye was a monster fighter.

"Come on!" and they ran out of the Cell Chamber, ready to help Kaye and get out of here. But just as they were about to leave, Tyranno-drones blocked their way, Zeltrax and Elsa leading the squad.

"Your not gong anywhere!" the robot laughed mechanically. "You know how to fight?" the White Ranger asked the motorcyclist, raising his arms for battle. Kit scoffed, "These freaks? Watch me!" he ran towards the minions with a 'yeeha!', a grinning Trent following close behind.

* * *

The battle was going badly for Kaye. Though she put up a good fight, Mesogog was like ten times stronger then her. She tried to do an aerial roundhouse kick, but he caught her leg and threw her half way across the room. She landed on the table, knocking down a few potions and devices on her way down.

"It will give me great pleasure destroying you!" he announced as he stalked towards her. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall, raising his other hand for the killing blow. Kaye closed her eyes, waiting for it to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Mesogog actually _struggling_ to keep his hand back, to stop himself from delivering the blow.

 **"No! Not now!"** Then his clawed hand began glowing, and he violently tore himself away from the Silver Ranger, who fell to the floor, and rubbed her bruised neck, looking at the mutant in confusing. What was happening to him?

His entire body began to glow as he writhed around which seemed like pain to Kaye. A part of her wanted to take him out while he was detracted, but the other part of her wanted to help what her heart said was a creature that needed help. The glowing finally stopped, but there was no Mesogog. He had transformed into a man! His back was turned towards her, so she couldn't see who it was. But when he turned around to face her, she almost wished he didn't.

"Dr. Mercer?!" he looked at her with an ashamed expression, "Please, Miss Taylor. It's not what it seems!" he told her, almost urgently. Her expression wasn't of anger, but of confusing and the need to help someone.

"How did this happen?" he sighed, as though relieved that she didn't take it the wrong way. "It was an experiment gone wrong. But it doesn't make me any less guilty of the things Mesogog did." Kaye now felt incredibly sad for the man, that looked to be in his late thirties. He suddenly began breathing deeply and he fell to the floor.

"Dr. Mercer!" Kaye ran over to him in worry. She didn't know Anton very well, but she knew he didn't deserve this. He was a scientist, a businessman and a father. _No-one_ deserved to practically be Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde 2.0. He then looked at her with a begging look, that only made her feel worse.

"You must tell no-one about this!" her expression morphed from sadness to confusing, "Why? We can help you!" **"No!"** she jumped a bit from the desperate plea from the scientist, "I need to do this myself. I'll find a way to stop this. This secret can only be known by you and Trent." that stopped her short. Trent knew about this. She was gonna make him _cry for mercy_ for keeping something like this from them.

"Promise." his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the man, who was looking at her hopefully. She knew her answer. "I won't tell a soul. I promise." he smiled thankfully at her, and she smiled back slightly. An alarm went off and the screen showed Trent and Kit fighting some Tyranno-drones in the Cell Chambers.

"It's Trent and Kit." "Go." he told her, she looked back at him, obviously not wanting to leave the man here, but after a reassuring smile, "They need you more then I do. Go. Get your brother and my son out of here." She nodded and went out the door.

As Anton's eye turned amber, he smiled, glad he had done something _good_ for a change.

* * *

 **Warehouse** **12.**

The battle wasn't in the Rangers favor. Moonscar was a though opponent. Each attack they landed, he backfired, rendering them useless. He cackled as the Rangers landed on the ground hard.

"Now to finish you off!" he raised his sword, readying himself for his final blow, before a Tyranno-drone came up to him, whispering something in his ear. **"What?!** The White and Silver Ranger took the captive and you didn't tell me?!" he slashed the Tyranno-drone and growled at the Rangers.

 **"Prepare to be destroyed!"**

* * *

 **Mesogog's Lair.**

Trent and Kit were actually faring pretty well. Though Kit was untrained and inexperienced, he was holding his own pretty well. But it was still being a tough battle, it was a hundred to two. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit the minions and generals, rendering them unconscious. The boys looked up and were surprised and happy to see the Silver Ranger morphed, holding a Thunder-Max blaster in her hand.

"So he knows then?" she asked the artist, who nodded. She seemed to laugh and sigh at the same time, "We are gonna have a serious chat after this." Kit told her as if he was scolding, but it was clear he was glad to see his sister. She laughed, "Whatever! Let's get out of here!" they nodded and followed Trent through the dark hallways, leaving the knocked-out villains behind.

They found themselves a portal at the end of the hallway and went through, Kit yelling in surprise as they did so.

* * *

 **Warehouse 12.**

 **"Say goodbye, Ranger!"** Moonscar shouted as he held Kira by the throat, choking the life out of her, before a White boot connected with the back of his neck, taking him by surprise. He rolled on the floor, growling as he looked at his attacker, to see the White Ranger helping Kira sit up as she breathed heavily, laying her head on his chest.

"So the traitor finally comes out of hiding!" Trent glared at him as he cradled the Yellow Ranger in his lap. "But wheres the Silver one?" he spoke to soon when a silver rope wrapped around his waist, tying his arms to his body, and turned him around to face the Silver Ranger. Kit was watching close by, hiding behind some boxes behind her, under Kaye orders.

"Ah! Hey cutie! I see you got your brother back! Better then the last time you tried to save someone, eh?" Kaye growled, "Shut up!" "Aww! What's the matter? Did I hit a sore spot?" he goaded her, making her angrier. "Your father wouldn't even be gone if you would've been stronger! You don't even know if he is even _alive!_ What makes you think that you can save the world, when you couldn't even save your father?!"

Kaye felt conflicted. He was right. If it wasn't for her, her father might still be here. But she wasn't gonna let that stop her. She knew the purpose of being a hero. It wasn't about just protecting your family, it was protecting the people you love and the world. She knew what she had to do.

"You know, you have a point. My father always use to say 'blood is thicker then motor oil', but he also told me that 'the best thing a person can do, was help others in need'. The Power Rangers knew that, and have done that for years, no matter what the cost! They never stopped, and neither will we!" the others nodded in agreement with her.

She pulled her whip back, causing him to spin a bit. Then she whirled it above her head like a lasso, and flung it back at him, slashing him across his chest. He staggered but didn't fall, clutching his chest in pain. Then his entire body was covered in sparks, electrocuting him. He groaned, falling backwards to the ground, exploding as Kaye turned away from him, "Good riddance!"

But as usual, the monster grew thirty stories high, laughing, "Did your father had a saying for events like this?!" he asked mockingly, the Rangers ran outside the warehouse, "Yeah! 'When the going gets tough, the tough go riding'! Say it Doc!" she said to the teacher, who nodded.

 **"Brachio!"**

The large Zord lumbered towards the battle, roaring as the doors on it opened, revealing the three Bio-Zords, that combined as soon as the three entered. While this was happening, Trent called for his Zord.

 **"Drago-Zord!"**

The white bird flew out of the sky with a screech before combining with the Stega-Zord to create the Dino-Stega-Zord.

As he got ready, Kaye looked to her mentor and twin brother.

"You stay here with Dr. O. Dr. O, look after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Kit let out a fake laugh as Kaye looked to the sky, that suddenly became cloudy.

 **"Notho!"**

The sea-based Zord flew out of the sky, that crackled with lighting. Kaye jumped in and got her Zord to transform, **"Lighting Strike Mega-Zord!"** she announced as she raised her Lighting-Lance in the air, catching lighting.

Kit, from down below, stared at the silver Zord in shock and awe, "Now that. Is. Awesome!" he then turned to the Black Ranger, "Do you have a spare Dino-Gem thingie?!" he asked excitedly, which caused the good Doctor to laugh, despite the situation.

"You think you can beat me?! I am Moonscar!" he announced as he swapped his paw at the Zords, "I am fueled by a boiling hate! A raging fury-!" "And a mouth that just won't **shut up!"** Conner yelled back as he got him with the Tyranno-Zords tail.

"Is anyone just about wanting to put this puppy down!?" Ethan asked, annoyed with the wolf, and the others couldn't agree more. "Totally!" Kira voiced her agreement, even Trent was getting agitated, "Let's do this!"

Kaye nodded, readying her Lance, "Time for some house training! First lesson: Sit!" she hit him in the chest, causing him to fall on his butt, "Second: Lie down!" she picked him up, and threw him across the city, him landing on his back, "Three: Speak!" she stepped on his tail, causing him to yelp, "Good boy!" she cooed, he growled.

"I'm getting angry!" "Now, now! I thought I trained you not to bite!" "He obviously needs to have some proper training! Ready guys?!" Conner called to his team who yelled in agreement.

 **"Dino Drill!"**

 **"Stega Sting!"**

 **"Lighting Strike!'**

With their blows combined, they destroyed them right away.

 **"Yeah!"** Kit jumped enthusiastically, "Way to go Kaye!" Dr. Oliver couldn't agree more, "Well done Rangers!" he complemented them as they cheered.

* * *

 **Unknown Lair.**

General Xaviax watched the battle over and over, "It seems that our dear Kaye has a caring spirit... That will never do! When the time comes we need to make sure this doesn't happen." he said, turning to his second-in-command, Strike, who nodded, "Of course General."

"Keep an eye on her. And this time... just watch!"

"Of course." he bowed as he walked through the screen mirror.

* * *

 **Tommy's Household.**

"Hey guys!" Kaye was very happy to have her brother back that she even worked Trent's shift! The others couldn't help but laugh at her chirpy attitude. "Someone looks happy!" Kira laughed as the Silver Ranger made her way to the couch and made to plop on it before noticing a sleeping Conner, and went over to the chair.

"I have a reason to be! My brother's safe, he's gotten into our school, he's got a job at the Cyber-Cafe, and he's staying here with me and Dr. O! It can't get any better or worse then that!" Trent smiled slyly as he walked passed the couch and sat next to Kira with his sketchbook in hand.

"There is one problem. I have to deal with _two_ Taylors now!" he false complained as the others laughed and Kaye threw a pillow at him.

"Are you guys talking about me or my little sister?" came Kit's voice from up the stair as he came down and sit next to Kaye, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Kaye looked at him with a disbelieving expression, "Little? We're twins." he scoffed a laugh, which only confused her more.

"No your not. I bet you silly in the first game we ever played: Escape the woo." the others laughed as Kaye putted on a scolding look, detracted towards her brother, who didn't care less, "Your twenty minutes younger, which makes you my little sister. _Forever."_ he smirked, before Kaye sharp mouth opened up, "I'm still a few grades higher then you." she pointed out a-matter-of-factly.

"Intelligence only gets you _so_ far in life." "And ignorance get you nowhere." they both shared a look, before laughing with the others joining in. Trent then noticed something on the pillow Kaye threw at him; it was a piece of paper.

He took it off and looked at it. 'I know about your dad. Don't worry! Your secrets safe with me.' Trent looked at the note in shock at looked at Kaye, who winked. He just couldn't believe that she knew, but smiled and nodded anyway.

It was good to have a least _someone_ knowing what was wrong.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this, sorry I was gone for so long, but I just had a lot of stuff going on that I couldn't get to work, in fact it is really getting late from my part and I should go. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **B-bye!**


	7. Tutenhawken's Curse

**Tutenhawken's Curse.**

When Ethan uncovers an ancient curse, he ends up having a series of bad luck! While he tries to find a way to break it, Kaye is being hunted down by Strike and his minions. But he isn't the only pair of eyes watching her... Who is this mysterious Kamen Rider?

* * *

 **The Museum.**

"Life for the Kings and Queens of Egypt was _awashed_ with riches and treasures _beyond_ the imagination!" the museum guide told the class as they walked through the Egyptian room. "Some of these artifacts are over 4,0000 years old!" she told them, as a matter-of-factually.

"Wow! Look at this stuff!" Kira exclaimed as she looked at the surrounding exhibits, Kaye walking beside her, with the same amazed expression on her face. "Can you imagine what it must have been like to live back then?"

"To live in a country where cats are worshiped?" the Silver Ranger supplied, with a fake thoughtful expression on her face, "I don't know. I don't want to live in a world full of scratching posts and balls of yarn. Especially with the Sphinx around! It must take the entire desert to fill _his_ litter box!" the male Rangers, including Kit, snickered behind them as Kira sent her a playful glare.

"Well, I can!" Of course, Cassidy had to ruin the fun. "The Egyptians _totally_ knew the importance of style and class! So I would have fit right in!" the two girls rolled their eyes, Kaye then leaned in closer to Kira, so only she could hear, "Maybe as the Queen of the Dung Beetles!" she mutter, and Kira covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"And this is the sarcophagus of the ancient Pharaoh, Tutenhawken! He was a feared leader, who was believed to have mystical powers." the guide showed them a statue that resembled a humanoid bird in Egyptian colors. Kaye gave it a flat stare, "It looks diseased..." "Maybe that's why it's in a tomb?" Trent 'suggested', causing the others to start laughing again as she sent the White Ranger a glare.

"Whoa! Check out these hieroglyphics!" Ethan called to them as they made their way to the side of the attraction, "Weird. What's it say?" Conner asked no-one in particular as Kit knelt down to get a better look at them.

"The legend is; that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes on his enemies. The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are to be some sort of curse." the guide told them mysteriously, before smiling and walking away. Ethan took out his notepad, a bizarre smile on his face.

"That is _beyond_ cool, man! I gotta write this stuff down!" he started tracing the symbols on the tomb as Trent looked at him, confused, but with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Why?" "So I can decipher it!" he told him like it was obvious. "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code!" he resumed writing the hieroglyphics as Trent's smile widened, and Kit stood up beside Conner, both were now smirking at the Blue Ranger.

"In other words-" Kit started, "It speaks to his inner Cyber-Geek!" Conner finished and they both fist-bumped.

"Well, _I_ sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his curses." Kira commented, giving the statue a distasteful stare. Ethan scoffed.

"Oh, come on! You guys don't actually believe in all that stuff, do you?" he asked them as they started to walk away. "Well, neither do mutant dinosaurs and knights that walk out of mirrors, but both Mesogog _and_ Strike bet those odds." Kaye told him lightly, but he just zoned her out, still tracing the symbols.

* * *

 **Cyber-Cafe.**

As Trent, Kit and Kaye walked around the place, giving out their orders, Conner and Kira watched as Ethan translated half of the symbols.

"So close. Only a few more symbols to translate!" he said quietly as he typed furiously on the keys. "Are you getting extra credit for this, or something?" Conner asked him, looking bored. Ethan shook his head, "It's a personal challenge." he told, taking his gaze away from the laptop for like a millisecond before switching his gaze back. "Tutenhawken may have been the King of Egypt, but _I'm_ the King of Codes!" he smugged. Kira looked a little nervous.

"Miss Porter said there might be a curse. Maybe you shouldn't..." "This is about technology! Hard facts!" he interrupted, not in the mood for psychological mambo-jumbo, "Not about some crazy legend!" he stared at them, before his computer started beeping. Kaye heard and got the other two workers to come over. "Yes! I got it!" he said happily. "Cool!" Conner leaned in only just a tad bit closer, "What's it say?" he asked. Ethan started reading.

 _"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow the eternal doom. Woe to you, who reads this verse, upon you is the Pharaoh's Curse."_ Ethan slowly finished off, his smug smile completely gone.

"Oh! Dude, your cursed!" Conner liked the growing terror on Ethan's face and took every chance he could to relish it, "Get away from me before it rubs off!" he leaned away dramatically from the scowling Blue Ranger, "Very funny." he muttered, not amused as the Rangers delight grew larger.

"What do you think will happen, guys?" Kaye clapped her hands on Kit and Trent's shoulders, looking at them with playful curiosity, "You think purple and blue spots will pop on his skin, or grow a second head?" she asked them, making the two laugh.

"These writings were put on the tomb to scare away grave robbers and thieves." He told them, but looked a little scared. "That's all it is!" he glared at the leader, who nodded, not looking convinced. "Keep telling yourself that." Trent decided to at least have a little bit of fun with his friend, "But don't think I'll have a bone for you when you spontaneously turn into a dog." he quipped, picking up a tray of smoothies as the others laughed. Ethan groaned and turned to his last hope; Kira.

"Back me up here, Kira?" the Ptera Ranger held her hands up in defense, "Hey! I said you shouldn't read it!" she reminded him, before smiling, "Don't blame me when all your hair falls out." she sang-song voiced.

"Or whatever hair you have left." Kit patted his nearly shaved head, before his tanned hand was batted away from Ethan's darker skinned one. "You guys listen. Nothings gonna happen from reading that curse!" that proclamation didn't make their smirks fall, but the sudden beeping on Ethan's laptop did.

 **"5:30?!** I told my mom I'd pick her up from work!" he pulled ferociously on the plug connected to his laptop, but it slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a bang! "I don't believe it..." the Tricera Ranger muttered as he slowly picked his prized possession, as the others stared at it over his shoulders.

"Your new laptop!" "My games... my files... my life..." he looked close to tears as he held his baby close to his chest.

"It started... Tutenhawken's Curse." Conner said with wide eyes as he looked to Kit, who was looking at Ethan's tearful expression.

"Would you quiet it about the curse? There's no such thing..." he stumbled off as the others looked at him with worry.

* * *

Not long after Ethan left, he walked back in and made his way to the table where Conner and Ethan were seated, and Kaye and Kit were standing by them, talking until he approached them.

"Guys, listen! I think your right! Tutenhawken's Curse is real!" he told them, but they grimaced in their seats when they smelt something fishy... literary.

"Oh! Dude! You want to tells us from over there!" he pointed towards the door, a disgusted look on his face, as the Taylor Twins covered their noses and Kira smiled grimly. "You smell like weak, old fish-sticks!" he told him, but Ethan continued telling them anyway.

"All this weird stuff has been happening to me! There's no other explanation!" he told them earnestly, and was about to say more before Devin and Cassidy stepped through the door. Devin, wearing an Egyptian servants clothes, while Cassidy looked like she was supposed to be King Tut's wife.

"A little early for Halloween, don't you think Cass?" Kaye raised an eyebrow at the news reporter, who just scowled at her.

"You shall address me as 'Queen Cassipatra'." she walked by and sat down. Ethan got up and talked to her as the others conversed on there own.

"You guys really think that Ethan was cursed?" Kaye asked them as Trent came by, who looked confused at what he heard. "What do you mean?" he asked and Kira answered for her, "He said that a lot of weird stuff has been happening to him." he nodded in understanding while Kaye looked confused and disgusted.

"A bad luck streak? _That's_ the Pharaoh's Curse?" she asked no-one in particular, before hearing footsteps and turning to see a very rejected-looking Ethan, and knew exactly what happened. Her and Kira looked really sympathetic.

"Don't feel bad Ethan." Kira nudged him on the shoulder, "Cassidy will _never_ change." she told him, but he just sighed.

"But she _was_ changing! This whole Cleopatra thing's _gotta_ do with that Pharaoh!" he muttered. "I gotta find a way to break that curse!" "Maybe there's something we missed at the museum!" Kira suggested. Ethan nodded.

"You mean like a counter-curse or something?" Kit ask slowly. The two nodded.

"Trent. You take Kira and Kaye and go back to the museum and see if you could find anything!" Conner ordered and the White Ranger nodded, before asking, "What about the Cafe?" he asked, looking around at the costumers. Kit smiled.

"Don't worry bro. I'll cover for the both of you." he told them confidently. Trent looked hesitant before nodding. Conner turned to Ethan.

"Ethan. I think you and I should go to Doctor O and fill him in on the situation." he told him, everyone nodded and left to do what they need to do.

* * *

 **The Museum.**

Trent and the girls kept a cautious eye on everything around them as they made their way to Tutenhawken's sarcophagus. They entered the Egyptian Room and were surprised and scared to see Tutenhawken's there, leaning back slightly against the flat surface of his tomb. They stopped a few feet away from him, before Kaye pushed Trent a bit closer.

"What?" "Your the artist! So start drawing!" she handed him his sketchbook, and stepped farther away from the statue. Trent rolled his eyes and smirked at Kira, who smirked back, before walking closer to the tomb and began writing down the extra hieroglyphics. As Kira watched him from where he knelt down in front of the tomb, Kaye spun around to have a proper look at the exhibits, before spotting something clashed with grey and black going down the hall!

Kaye frowned and ran to follow. "Kaye?" she heard Kira yell for her, "I just need to check something! I'll be right back!" she responded without turning, leaving a very confused Kira behind.

She followed the black figure down the halls until she came across a huge mirror. She looked at the sign, which said; 'Queen Elizabeth's Royal Mirror! Do Not Touch!'. She looked at it, and noticed that the mirror had tiny ripples in it, like a body of water would if it came in contact with a small stone. The ripples got smoother and she thought she saw something in there, and leaned in closer. But stepped back immediately when she saw what she knew was a Kamen Rider!

But it wasn't Strike. This one had grey armor lined in blue and gold and had black legs and sleeves. His helmet and Deck on the belt looked very much like a bat. She dropped her fighting stance a little, but not fully. This new Rider could be another one of Xaviax's minions.

"Don't worry." The figure in the mirror called out to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." he told her but she didn't let her guard down. "Who are you?" she asked, demanding in her voice but he didn't flinch. "A friend." he said in a rough voice. But she didn't blink.

"Are you working for Xaviax?" He shook his head, "No. I'm the only one in my world who's trying to stop him!" he told her. She finally let her guard fall, but stayed well away from the mirror. "What do you mean?" she asked, thinking that maybe he can help her find her father, but he shook her head.

"That doesn't matter right now! Right now, your friends need you." he told her, she looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Listen." he commanded softly, and she did. After a while, she heard nothing, but then she heard the sounds of conflict!

"Kira! Trent!" she turned and made a bee-line for the Egyptian Room, to find a few broken vases and the tomb completely devoid of the Pharaoh of Egypt.

* * *

 **The Forest.**

Kaye, morphed, ran as fast as she could before spotting Tutenhawken in the air, carrying Conner as he went before dropping him roughly on the floor. The others arrived just in time. Ethan and Kira check to see if Conner was okay, while Trent shot Laser Arrows, but he dodged them and swept across the air, slashing each of them across the chest. He landed neatly of his feet as the four of them staggered up. Tutenhawken pulled out his whip, "Now you will all pay!" he lashed his whip at them, only for it to collide with another whip. One of silver coating.

He was thrown viciously around the forest floor and trees by none other then Kaye! She tossed him around a little more before he threw the whip of him. "You want some more?" she asked him mockingly. He stood up, looking pretty ticked, "You shall see me again! And when you do, I'll be the last thing you see _alive!"_ with that announcement, he took off, the Rangers staring at him as he flew away.

 **"Power Down!"**

The Rangers ran over to the Silver Ranger, who was looking at them with worry. "You guys alright? Sorry I took so long." she said, looking at Trent and Kira, feeling guilty. "Don't worry about it. You showed up in the nick of time!" Trent assured her.

"This whole thing is my fault!" Ethan mumbled, looking pretty upset that his pride got the better of him. Conner sighed. "Look. He said there was only one way to defeat him." he reminded him, "So we just gotta figure out what it is!" Trent smiled, "Well, lucky for us, I managed to draw the rest of the hieroglyphics down before he jumped me and Kira at the museum." Trent told them, holding up his sketchbook up proudly. Kira nodded, "Maybe there's a counter spell in there!" she agreed as Trent handed him the sketchpad. Ethan nodded, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. It's worth a shot!" "Well, get cracking, King of Codes!" Conner placed a hand on his shoulder, Ethan nodded before the sketchbook flew out of his hand and landed on the floor a foot away. He went to go grab it, as the others smirked at his bad luck, before hearing something cracking.

 **"Look out!"** Trent was the first to notice and rushed over and pushed his friend out of the way as a tree landed with a THUD! The other three rushed over to see if their friends were alright.

"Don't worry, Ethan! You can break the curse!" Kira assured him, but fear was in her eyes as she looked at him with worry. "Considering if the curse doesn't break _him_ first." Kaye didn't mean for him to hear that, but he did, and his worry and fear grew ten times more.

* * *

 **The Dino-Base.**

"Come on!" Ethan urged as he typed on the super computer. After a while, he couldn't hide his smile as the computer beeped, indicating that the symbols were translated.

"Sweet! Your mine!" "Careful!" Conner warned, "It might be an even worse curse. Hey that rhymes!" he smiled at the other three, who smiled at him strangely, as Ethan begun to read.

 _"Tutenhawken's power can't be matched on Earth, but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's Curse."_ he read and Kaye scoffed, "Bad luck..." "Great! I'll just use the Ptera-Zord to fight him!" Kira said happily, ready to shoot that thing out of the sky.

"I don't know, Kira." Doctor Oliver spoke up from beside Kit, who was completely and utterly tired from slinging milkshakes to 'Cassipatra'. The thought of her brother basically being turned into a slave by Cornell made her blood boil! And it was the same when she treated Devin poorly. She knew that Devin had a 'thing' for his 'friend' and found it upsetting that she hardly shows him any consideration, if she even had one.

"The curse is on Ethan. I think _he's_ the one who needs to break it." Ethan took a sour look, "Well, last time I checked, the Tricera-Zord didn't have wings." he moaned as the others looked a bit defeated.

"Ethan!" they turned to see Haley, who was very, _very_ happy about something. "Your about to owe me _so_ big time!" she told him, really excited as she marched over to whatever she was working on. Kaye was about to follow the others before noticing something going down the caves, she glanced at the others to see if they were watching. They weren't, so she sneaked away into the caves, following the figure before he came to a stop. It was the mysterious Kamen Rider.

"How on Earth did you get in here?" "I entered through your teachers bedroom mirror. Kamen Riders can go through any reflective surface to travel between different worlds." he told her quickly and quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Whatever." she shook her head, though that _did_ sound pretty cool to her, "Now, why exactly are you stalking me?" she asked, actually a bit freaked out that any Kamen Rider can enter through mirrors. What if Strike entered through _her_ mirror and took her out while she was asleep?! The thought was very unsettling.

"I'm not here to stalk you. I'm here to _warn_ you." he spoke again, pulling her out of her train of thought. "What? Warn me about what?" "About Xaviax. There were once thirteen Kamen Riders before one of our own betrayed us and gave him our decks and vented them, allowing him to take over my world, Ventara, so he could use the people of Ventara as slaves to rebuild his planet. I alone escaped, and now he plans to capture everyone on Earth as slaves, and is giving the decks to the Ventara's Earth twins. Like he did with Strike." he explain in such a quick voice that she almost lost track.

"So he's not an actual Kamen Rider?" she asked him, and he nodded. "But what does this have to do with me?" she asked, confused as to where this whole conversation is going. "Because he plans to make your brother a Kamen Rider." he told her.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_** "Keep your voice down!" he whispered harshly, covering her mouth with his gloved hand. She ripped it off, "Why would he want to make my brother a Kamen Rider?!" she yelled, but much more softly.

"Because he doesn't have a choice. The decks only respond to commands from a specific person. That's why he chose Strike, because his Earth twin has the same DNA as the original Kamen Rider Strike Knight. Your brother is the Earth twin of the traitor, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I'm not sure why he's having Strike go after you though. So I'm just asking you to not let your brother go anywhere near the Dragon Deck or _any_ Deck for that matter! I'm not gonna risk anyone else getting vented." he said in a very commanding voice, saying that this was not to be taking lightly. "Understand?" Kaye looked hesitant for a moment, before nodding.

"Kaye?" she turned to the voice and saw Kit coming towards where she and the mystery Knight were. "Don't tell anyone of my existence." he said in a voice that was almost a whisper. She turned to face him, but he was gone. Vanished like a ghost.

"You okay? You look like you seen a ghost." he asked, worry plastered plainly on his face. She stared at where the Knight was a minute ago. Then she nodded, "Yeah." she whispered, her voice very shaky. "Yeah I'm fine. What's was Haley's surprise?"

"A new bike for him. But she looked a little ticked when he asked if it flew." he smirked, and she began to smile too, temporarily forgetting the black Knight. "Come on. Let's get out of here." he slung an arm around her shoulders, as she peered behind her one last time before walking away beside her brother. Not seeing the Knight peek from behind the corner.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

The Super-Computer beeped, revealing Tutenhawken going completely berserk on the city! "Looks like more trouble!" "Since when it isn't?" Kaye asked the stuck Black Ranger, increasingly. He shrugged.

"But their not finished modifying the bike!" Trent reminded them, referring to Ethan and Haley. "Then we better hold them off for as long as we can!" Conner told them. They nodded and went to the center of the room.

"Ready?"

 **"Ready!"**

 **"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"**

 **"White Ranger, Dino Power!"**

 **"Dino Lighting, Power Up!"**

The morphing sequence started and finished rather quickly and set of to hold Tutenhawken off for as long as they can.

* * *

 **The Quarry.**

Tutenhawken floated in the sky as the Rangers approached the bird.

"There he is!" Conner exclaimed as he turned in the air to growl. They pulled out their blasters, sword or whip and fired bright lasers at him, but he fought back, shooting laser eyes at their blasts, making them weak and backfire at them. They fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

"We gotta go Super Dino!" Conner told them as he stared up at the Egyptian bird in shock. "Hey! Some of us don't have that power yet!" Kaye pouted, kinda bummed that everyone but her and Dr. Oliver had the upgraded version of their powers. They transformed in the quickest time possible but it was all for not when Tutenhawken swooped closer to them and zapped them again, knocking them on the floor.

Elsa suddenly appeared where Trent fell, separated from the others and attacked him. Kaye landed not that far from him, and was about to run to him to help but she let out a cry of surprise and pain when she felt herself get kicked in the ribs and fell to the ground. She growled and turned to face her attacker but saw nothing.

She got up, only to get knocked down again with a kick to the back. She fell again face first in the dirt. "Okay... This is not funny." she got up again, but her head jerked to the side as she felt a punch centered to her cheek. She sprawled on the floor.

"Guys! Something's attacking Kaye!" Trent shouted to the others, sword clashed with Elsa's. "We're a bit busy, T!" Conner shouted irritably. Kaye got up, again, but got knocked down _again!_ She pulled out her whip and preformed a desperate slash around her, but it was no good.

She was then grabbed by the arms and dragged away from the fight! "Guys! Help me!" They all turned to her and saw her getting dragged away!

"Hold on, buddy!" "We're coming!" they ran to help her, forgetting about their opponents, over worry for their friend. Not noticing the two enemies behind them.

 **"Guys! Watch out!"** they turned around too late! Elsa attacked them with lethal force, sending them sprawling to the floor.

 **"No!"** Kaye screamed in worry as she was pulled into a puddle of mud, which she disappeared inside as the others looked on at worry and fear.

Their friend had just been sucked into another world!

* * *

"What the Heck?" Kaye looked around in bewilderment as she stared at the endless abyss of blue lights flew gently around the place. Was this Ventara? Was this the world that Xaviax destroyed for the sake of his home-world? Then she remembered how she got here, and looked at her shoulder to see a silver hand with sharp tiny claws.

She looked behind her fully to see some sort of small monster the size of a Tyranno-Drone but light blue and less that she could see it, she grabbed it's wrist and flipped it over her shoulder. More creatures surrounded her and she got into a battle stance.

Three more attacked her and two held her arms as he third one prepared to hit her in the face ** _._**

But a loud battle cry sounded off and they turned towards the sky and saw what could only be described as some sort of drill, came swirling toward them. Kaye's eyes widened in fear and struggled even more to get out of their grip, before remembering her phasing ability and phased out their grip and jumped out of the way, as the drill crashed down on the monsters, causing a massive explosion.

Kaye coughed as the smoke cleared to reveal the mystery Knight. He slowly turned to face her, "You alright?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she thanked him, and he nodded, before turning back to where she came, she turned and saw a mirror and through it, she saw her friends on the ground, struggling to get to their feet.

"Your friends are in trouble." he told her, pushing her towards the mirror. "You must help them." he pushed her inside until she vanished completely.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw her friends, still down as Tutenhawken and Elsa approached them. Tutenhawken glared at the Rangers triumphantly from the sky as Elsa smirked at the weakened Rangers.

Before a blast came out of nowhere and shot Tutenhawken out of the air. They all turned towards the cause and saw none other then Tricera! On his modifying the bike!

"Hovercraft Cycle to the rescue!" he cheered as he zoomed through.

"Wow!" "Go Ethan!" "How come he gets a motorbike?!" the others cried out in joy as he pressed on passed them.

"Hey! I want one of those too!" Tyranno exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Kaye let out, and the others finally acknowledged her presence.

"Kaye! Are you alright?!" "What grabbed you?!" "You think you'll be okay?!" they all fired questions at her but she just smiled at them and looked back at Tricera, who was now shooting laser at Elsa, but she jumped high in the air and out of the way.

"Watch out!" Conner warned him as Elsa pulled out her sword and light blue electricity shot out of it and went directly at Ethan. Ethan stopped just in time before they hit him and caused a massive explosion.

She shot another one and he rived up his engine again, zooming off just as the blast hit the ground. She shot blast after blast, but his new bike was too fast! Then he suspended himself high in the air and shot her himself with his Thunder-Max Blaster! It hit anywhere but her, but that didn't mean she left unscathed. She landed on the floor, hissing in pain as Tricera cheered.

But his excitement was short lived, when Tutenhawken swooped down low and would have knocked Tricera off his bike if he hadn't ducked. Instead of turning around, he kept flying away.

"Bye now!" the bird humanoid called back mockingly, as he flew over the lake.

"I don't think so!" Tricera started his engine again and raced after him.

 **"Hover Mode, Activate!"**

He jumped off the bike, and it started taking a new form. The wheels became propellers, and started whirling around and around like helicopter blades. He landed back on with ease and activated the thrusters, and zoomed over the lake, let the water get caught in his air waves and splash against the shore.

"Oh, that is cool!" "It works!" the girls shouted in joy as the two boys just watched, finding it awesome.

Tricera chased after Tutenhawken as the bird tried any tactic to get rid of his attacker. But he couldn't shake him.

 **"Afterburners!** The sky's the limit now!" Tricera kicked it up and went even faster and shot pass Tutenhawken! Then he pulled up and dive bombed towards him, shooting lasers as he went.

But Tutenhawken managed to dodge them and flew away, Tricera chasing after him. Tutenhawken suddenly stopped and turned around.

"You will _never_ break the Pharaoh's Curse!" he told him, shooting eye lasers at him. They hit him dead on and knocked him out of balance. Tricera flew over him, and turned around to face him again.

"You will _never_ defeat the Curse!" Tutenhawken told him confidently. Tricera wasn't daunted, "Never is a long time, baby!" his thrusters pumped up and charged, firing lasers as he went, all hitting him square in the chest, until, finally, he exploded.

Tricera soon emerged from the smoke, "Sometimes, I just love this job." he smiled under his mask as the others cheered and made their way towards him.

"Now _that_ was crazy!" Tricera patted his bike. "You broke the Curse!" "I sure hope so!" he replied to Kira, they smiled, before the Hydro-Regenerater activated, and Tutenhawken raised himself from the ground, now thirty stories tall.

"He's back!" they were about to go Mega, before Elsa stepped forward with a furious looking sneer. "Not her too!"

"I'll handle Elsa!" "I'll help!" Kaye spoke right after Drago as they got into fighting position, Tyranno nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "We'll finish the freak!" they raced off to face Tutenhawken for the finale time.

Kaye re-morphed and pulled out her Notho-Whip and Drago pulled out his Drago-Sword. They both charged at the lizard woman, as she ran at them, sword at hand.

As this was going on the other three activated Tyranno's Triassic Mode. As Tyranno transformed, the Tricera-Max-Megazord ran out of it's hiding place and bellowed a warning at Tutenhawken.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Drago and Notho faced Elsa, as she traced two fingers across her blade, making it glow, before slashing it towards them, sending a wave of electricity towards them, that Drago blocked with his Drago-Sword! With a burst of strength, he pushed the energy wave right back at her, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Had enough?" Drago mocked as Elsa got up. If looks could kill, they had a feeling they would be berried six feet under for ten years, and then their bones would be fed to the dogs.

"You got lucky this time! Mesogog _will_ prevail!" she warned them, before disappearing in a flash of green light.

The two went to stop her, but just forgot about t, seeing that she was already gone. "I'll be ready!"

* * *

 **Cyber-Space.**

As Trent and the Taylor Twins rushed around the place, giving out their orders, the other boys played a game on the pinball machine as Kira watched. Here were the teams; Team Red vs Team Blue.

Right now, Blue was loosing.

"Oh! And it's another victory for Team Red!" Conner smirked as Ethan groaned. "Sorry man! I'll tell you what; next time we'll play 'Tomb Raider'." he told him, before pausing at Ethan's look, "Okay, bad idea." "Ya think?" Kit smirked as he walked by with a tray in his hand. Conner went to smack him in the head, but missed.

"I'm just glad that stupid Curse is broken! It was brutal!" he scoffed as Kira spotted something behind him.

"Speaking of brutal..." she nodded her head towards the door, where Cassidy had just walked in, now in normal cloths and looking pretty guilty.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she asked Ethan. Ethan nodded, but he didn't look too happy about it.

"Can we make this quick? I'm busy." they walked over to the couch, but Kaye lost all interest. She was looking over at Devin with a worried expression as he stared at the two with a conflicted look.

"Hey, T!" Kaye yelled over to the White Ranger, who looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Could you cover me for a minute?" she asked, and he nodded, "Sure." he picked up her tray with his free hand and walked away. Kaye her way over to Devin, who was at the counter, staring off into space.

"Hey Dev'!" he looked up at her and smiled weakly as she took a seat next to him, "You okay?" his smile faded as he looked back at Ethan and Cassidy. "I don't know. I've been feeling weird lately." "Weird how?" "I'm not sure. Like 'burning my insides and heart beating erratically' weird." He mumbled, making Kaye smirk, confusing him.

"And how long has this been happening?" she asked, and he frowned in concentration, "I think maybe a week ago?" he suggested, and she smirked. That was when Ethan and Cassidy started dating.

"I think know what the problem is." he looked at her, desperate to know what was wrong with him. "Well?! Spit it out!" "You've been bitten." his eyes widened at that, "Bitten?" he looked at his hands and arms and felt around his neck and face. Kaye smirked, "Yep. By an insect that is commonly known as; the Love Bug." her smirk grew wider and his eyes went to the see extent.

"What?!" "That's right, Devy boy! You have fallen for Cassidy Cornell!" she told him quietly so no-one would hear. She was a teaser, but she was a merciful one. "But that's ridiculous! Me and Cass are just friends." "Yeah, that's what Kit said with his first girlfriend and they ended up dating for two years." "What happened?" "She broke up with him. Didn't want to hang out with a 'criminal' as she said." Devin seemed to be deep in thought, before looking back at Cassidy.

"Think about what I said man. Cause knowing those two, they wont stay together forever." with that, she got up and walked away, leaving Devin with his thoughts.

"Hey Kaye." she turned from the entry of the counter to see Kira coming over to her, "How did you escape from... whatever it was that attacked you?" she asked, and the Silver Ranger shrugged, "Let's just say that I got some help." she muttered and went off to do her work.

Yeah, she got help. And she was mighty grateful for it.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry for being away for so long. I was so wrapped up in my other stories that I hadn't had time for my other ones. I'll try to update as much as I can from now on.  
**


	8. Disappearing Act

**Disappearing Act.**

 **Summary;** To help her mutant flower grow into the Thornox monster, Elsa uses a sample of a mysterious green slime, that Dr. Oliver decides to use to see if it'll free him from his Ranger mode. Meanwhile, Kaye is mauling over everything the Mystery Knight said to her.

* * *

 **Reefside Forest.  
**

The roaring of two engines rang clear in the air as Kaye and Kit rode through the woods, passing through many trees and bushes. They raced each other for a while, before stopping by a cliff, that overlooked the ocean.

They put the breaks on, got off and took off their helmets.

"Woo!" Kit cheered, glad to have burned off some steam. "I could get used to a view like this." he commented, making Kaye smile, "I feel ya there, brother." he looked at her, but her gaze was focused on the ocean, with a curious expression on her face.

"You okay sis? You seemed a bit out of sorts lately since the Tuten-weirdo incident." he asked, so she nodded, her smile a bit forced and uneasy.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She was so _not_ fine.

Her mind was on everything the Mystery Knight said.

 _"He plans to turn your brother into a Kamen Rider."_

"You sure?"

 _"Your brother is the Earth Twin of the traitor, the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."_

"Since when am I not fine?"

"Since now. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

 _"I'm asking you to not let your brother near the Dragon Deck, or any Deck for the matter! I'm not gonna risk anyone else getting vented!"_

 _"He doesn't have a choice..."_

"I know." Kaye finally answered after a while, "This is just something I need to figure out on my own." he paused for a moment, before nodding, then looked at his watch.

"Come on. We better hurry and get to school, before Randal decides to unleash her wrath." he smirked when he succeeded in getting her to giggle, and they rushed to their bikes.

Time for school.

* * *

 **Reefside High.  
**

They stopped their bikes by the parking lot and ran off, before spotting the bus and their friends, minus Ethan, who was talking to Cassidy, coming out and rushed over to them.

"Hey guys!" the chorused, making the others jump as they walked beside them, Kaye beside Kira and Kit beside Conner. She smiled, before noticing Ethan talking to Cassidy a little bit ahead of them.

"What's going on with them?" she asked, and Trent smirked.

"Ethan and Cassidy are going on a picnic." he told her and her eyes widened with humor.

"Seriously?" he nodded, and she bursted into a fit of giggles, before quieting down so they could pick up on their conversation.

"Uh, are we still on for the picnic?" Ethan asked, and Cassidy smiled brightly.

"Yeah, totally! I thought that we could start with a cheese appetizer, and then for the main course, brook trout almondine." Kaye had no idea what she said, but they sounded like ideas for restaurant recipes.

"No. Let me handle everything." Kaye slapped a hand on her forehead when she heard his response. "You're my guest. I don't want you to lift a finger." he told her, and her smile grew wider.

"Oh, you're so sweet! And who said chivalry is dead?" they shared smiles, but the moment she was gone, his smile dropped in realization and horror, as the rest of the group walked over and Conner slapped his shoulder.

"What was I thinking?" he mumbled in horror.

"First Date jitters?" Conner asked, looking sympathetic and humorous at the same time.

"I wouldn't know. This is my first date ever." honestly, the others weren't surprised by this information.

"No way." Trent did find it funny, but he pitied the poor Blue Ranger.

"Aw, I think it's sweet!"

"I think it's hilarious!" the two girls giggled.

"I think that it's scary. Especially for our poor Ethan here." Kit nudged the darker skinned boy with his helmet.

"Thank you! Someone who gets it!" Ethan cried, not noticing his humorous tone, "A 20-gig hard drive with a 512-meg portable backup is sweet. This is pure torture!" just then, Conner put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"Dude! Don't sweat it! We'll put you through a dating boot camp!" this made the rest of the group stop and look at him in shock. Was he serious? "When you're finished, you'll be Cassidy and Casanova. The Power Couple of Reefside!" he was serious.

Then he turned to the others, who were lagging behind. "Right guys?" he asked for their support and they nodded, smiling, but once their backs were turned, they all shared uncertain looks.

Would they and Ethan be able to pull it off?

* * *

 **Science Class.  
**

"Okay class," Dr. Mercer started, as everyone got comfortable. "The Crocodile. Now, this amazing reptile has been around for millions of years without evolving. It's a testament to the creature's near perfection. It was about a million years-" he stopped short when he got a far away look in his eyes and turned away from the class, seeming to be in battle.

Kaye noticed this and looked over to Trent, who had the same worrying expression as she did. Ever since she found out that he was Mesogog, she had been a little sympathetic for him and his son.

After taking a few short breaths, he turned around and cleared his throat, "As I was saying. About a million years ago, the, uh..." he trailed off again, as noticeable sweat started to cover his face.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." with that, he rushed out.

"Better go check on him, make sure he's okay." Kaye told Trent, who was already getting out of his seat and followed him.

After a while of asking questions to one another, not expecting an answer, Trent came back, looking defeated, before sitting himself between the girls, both of them looking at him with sad and curious eyes.

"He wouldn't let me help him..." Was all he said as he went quiet again. Kaye sighed.

When was Anton gonna let them help him?

* * *

 **The Dino Base.  
**

The Rangers rushed through the woods to Dr. Oliver's home. They had got a call from Hayley and Dr. Oliver to meet them at the base after school, saying that it was important.

They opened the cave door and ducked under it, not wanting to wait, and saw Dr. Oliver and Hayley by the Super Computer.

"So what's the emergency?" Conner asked once they stopped running in front of them. The two adults turned to them.

"Hey guys. Hayley thinks she can demorph me."

That statement was meet with a lot of cheers from the teens, before Kira asked how.

"With the help of this slime," Now that it was mentioned, Kaye peered over their shoulders and saw some nasty looking slime in a container on the desk. "It might work as a synthesizing agent, that I _think_ can help bring Tommy back to his normal self." she looked to Dr. Oliver, who nodded, ready for anything.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
**

Dr. Oliver now stood on a strange platform, as Hayley got everything ready.

"Okay." Hayley sighed, a little nervous, "I've input the your molecular structure and DNA information. And now, to add the slime." she walked over to the platform, the slime in her grasp. "I hope this works."

"Your not the only one." Dr. Oliver told her, and though Kaye couldn't see his face, she was sure that he was nervous. With a sigh, Hayley placed the slime into the machine, and got ready to activate it.

"Good luck, Dr. O." Conner called out from the other side of the lab.

"Catch you on the flip side." he called back nervously.

"System activated." Hayley announced, before making her way over to the kids. And watched.

The slime dropped on the Black Ranger as the other Rangers cried out in shock.

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"Dude! That's nasty!"

Everything seemed fine, before Dr. Oliver miraculously seemed to demorph, to reveal nothing there!

"What's going on?!"

"He's gone!" everyone were shocked beyond belief. Kit and Conner looked on with worry, Kira and Kaye were shaking like leafs, and Ethan and Trent exchanged scared looks. Before anyone could say or do anything, and black towel seemed to lift itself off the ground, and started rubbing off the slime.

"Look! The towel!" Kira pointed out as the towel went to eye level.

"Dr. Oliver? Are you there?" Conner asked, his worried expression turning into a confused one.

"Yeah, I'm here." Dr. Oliver's voice called to him from where the towel floated. "Hayley, any guesses on what's going on?"

"Looks like the slime made your Dino Power of invisibility kick into overdrive." she concluded, and Dr. Oliver sighed.

"Great. I got my body back, but now no-one can see it!" he complained, making Kaye giggle as Ethan smirked widely.

"An invisible science teacher. That is so totally graphic novel." he told everyone as Kit started to smile as well.

"Someone call R.L Stine. I got a sequel for the Invisible boy. 'My Science Teacher is Invisible!'" everyone was smiling slightly now.

"Glad you find it funny, boys." Dr. Oliver noted drily.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kira asked hopefully, Hayley shook her head.

"This is a tough one. I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Don't worry, Dr. Oliver. We'll figure it out." Trent told him, trying to stay positive.

"Uh, guys? Over here?" they all turned to see the towel hovering over the entrance, making Trent smile sheepishly.

"There's nothing you can do right now. Hayley and I will work on it." he told them. Conner shrugged.

"I guess now is a good time to give Ethan his makeover." he told the others, making Ethan's eyes widen.

"But..." his pleas fell on deaf ears as they pushed him out of the base.

* * *

 **The Cyberspace.**

So far, things were going fairly well. Kira was helping Ethan find the right outfit, Conner was teaching him how to dance, and Trent was teaching him table manners. Kaye and Kit were staring on in amusement. Kaye was trying very hard to contain her giggles.

"Well, I think our work here is done." Conner commented as Ethan finished Table Manners.

"You think your ready?" Kira asked the big question. Ethan seemed pretty confident.

"Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good." the others smiled, but Trent noticed that the twins were smirking. "I can do this." he stood and made to go out the door, as Kit and Kaye counted on their fingers.

"Three... two... one."

"I can't do this! Can't! Can't do it!"

"I knew it!"

"Pushover..." the two called out, before Kira gave them a good punch on the shoulders.

"Look, just be yourself and she can't help but like you." Kira advised, as Kaye looked at her with wide eyes and face palm, "You'll regret saying that one," she mumbled, before yelping when Kira stepped on her foot.

As for Ethan, he seemed okay with the advice, "Right. Be myself. Ethan. Yeah." he went to walk out the door again, before their morphers beeped.

Conner sighed, "Oh, you lucked out!" he told the Blue Ranger, before they all got up and went out the door.

* * *

 **City Center.  
**

After riding out to the City Center, they saw their opponent of the day. To see some sort of plant monster!

"Giant thorny thing! Looks about right!" the Red Ranger commented as they got off their Raptor Cycles and got battle ready.

"Hey! Didn't your mother teach you to play nice with others?!"

"I'll show you what she taught me!" he announced, as the five charged, before Thornox created some green substance, and shot them with it, tying their arms to their body!

"Oh, man!"

"Not cool dude! Not cool at all!"

"Alright, now what?!"

"Lasers!" with some work, they managed to move their Thundermax Laserguns to point towards the creature, shooting it, and releasing them.

 **"Tyranno-Staff!"**

Conner pulled out his signature weapon and leaped at him, only for him to catch it in his grip, and attack him with his own staff! Who ever this guy was, he was strong, fast, and a quick thinker! Not good for the good guys.

He swatted Conner onto the street, where the others went over to check on him.

"Think I'll try out my swing!" he place a golf pin on the ground, with a purple ball with red dots on it, and prepared to hit it golfer style with the Tyranno-Staff. "Don't try this at home!"

"Golf?"

"Huh?"

"Look out!"

"Wait a minute!"

He swung, and when he hit, they split into multiple others and hit them all, with massive explosion.

All five of them were thrown back, landing on the floor in pain.

"See you in the clubhouse!" he cackled like the Mad Hatter and ran off.

They all got up groaning, before Ethan's eyes widened under his helmet.

"Oh, man! I'm late for my date!" and rushed off, the others calling out luck, as Kaye stared after him in shock.

 _"That's_ what he's worried about?!" she screeches, making the other three laugh.

* * *

 **The Dino Base.  
**

Conner, Kit, Trent and Kira were watching Ethan's date progress on the Super Computer as Kaye stood far off from them, leaning against the wall. She still can't get over what the Mystery Knight said. He seemed to be on their side, but he seemed like he just wanted people to stay out of his way, and that included her and her brother.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"A friend."_

 _"I'm the only one in my world who's trying to stop him!"_

 _"I'm here to warn you."_

 _"There were once thirteen Kamen Riders before one of our own betrayed us and gave him our Decks and vented them, allowing him to take over my world, Ventara, so he can use my people as slaves to rebuild his planet. I alone escaped and now he plans to capture everyone on Earth as slaves, and is giving the Decks to Ventara's Earth twins. Like he did with Strike."_

 _"He plans to turn your brother into a Kamen Rider."_

 _"I'm not sure why he's having Strike go after you."_

"He's having a complete meltdown!" Conner's exclamation brought her back to the present.

"Who is?"

"Ethan!" she walked over to see that Ethan was looking at the ground shamefully.

"This is so sad to watch." Trent sighed, Kira eyes held a sympathetic look.

"Dr. O, is there anything we can do to help him?" she asked, but nothing responded back. "Dr. Oliver?" they looked around, ears strained, hoping to hear something from the doctor, but only heard silence.

"Hey! Look!" they turned their attention back to the Computer, to where the candles seemed to light on their own and a bouquet of red roses appeared behind Ethan's back, and he handed them to Cassidy, who didn't notice his confusing. Then the radio turned on, and they started dancing.

"I think he might be getting a little help." Kira smirked, as did Trent, "You think?" Kaye smirked at them, and at how close they were.

"Next we work on their dating skills." she whispered to her brother and Red Ranger, making them snicker.

"What?" the two said in unison, making the three stiffen.

"Nothing!" the two looked at each other in confusing, before turning back to the screen, as did Conner and the twins.

Karma was a real cow. They knew this because Tyranno-Drones appeared on the scene. Ethan told Cassidy to run, and morphed.

"Just when things were going well."

"We gotta help them!" Kira exclaimed, before the alarm set off, and the screen showed none other Thornox.

"We gotta take care of this guy first!"

"You guys deal with him." Kaye told them, "I'll help Ethan and Dr. O." they nodded and got ready to morph.

 **"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"**

 **"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"**

 **"DINO LIGHTING, POWER UP!"**

They leaped into action!

* * *

 **Reefside Beach.  
**

She landed right next to the scene of the fight, where the invisible Dr. Oliver and the Blue Ranger were still fighting.

"Kaye! Good for you to show up!" Dr. Oliver cried out when he saw her. The Silver Ranger nodded, before taking out her whip and lashing out at all the Tyranno-Drones present. They sparked, before falling to the ground in pieces.

"Good you showed up when you did. It was starting to get a bit hairy!" Ethan commented as he went over to her.

"Let's save the pats on the back for later! Right now, the others need our help with Thornox!" they nodded.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna head back to the base." they nodded to their invisible mentor, before calling their respected Cycles and rushed off to help their friends.

* * *

 **The Supermarkets.  
**

Thornox approached the falling Rangers, before being blasted by Ethan's Hovercraft Cycle's lasers. Driving below him, was Kaye, who was laughing wildly at Thornox's shocked and angry expression.

"Have no fear, Blue Ranger is here! Along with his trusty sidekick, the Silver Ranger!" he cried as he fired at Thornox. Kaye looked at him.

"Since when I am your sidekick?!" she asked as Thornox growled as he got up. Ethan came to a stop and jumped off, and Kaye skidded to a stop beside him.

"Who wants to go?"

"Nice entrance!"

"Thanks!"

"Let's take it to the next level!"

 **"Super Dino Mode!"**

Their suits enhanced, besides Kaye, who was staring at some ripples in the slide doors of the building, before Strike emerged, and she scowled. He seemed to smirk under his helmet, as he held out his hand and used the tips of his fingers to mockingly gesture for her to come get him. With a growl, she complied. He pulled a card out of his deck, **"Sword Vent!"** and a sword that looked like a Rattlesnake tail and charge. Kaye pulled out her Thundermax Saber and the fight begun.

"You've improved. But not enough to stop me!" Strike goaded as he let his sword fall towards, which she was lucky enough to stop it with her own.

"Just wait until your on the floor, beaten and crying, then you'll be eating her words!" she cried as she nearly tripped him, and got him on the back, making him stumble. He coughed in pain, before spinning around, fast as a Cobra and struck her across the chest. She let out a pained cry, before straightening out, and attacked again.

"So a little birdie told me that you were getting talks from Wing Knight." she almost froze. Was he talking about the Mystery Knight? "Just letting you know, that once he's gone, it'll be over for both worlds! That includes your dear old dad." he was trying to play her to fighting harder, to wear her out. She knew that, and she wasn't gonna let it happen!

He pulled out another card, and slipped it into his staff.

 **"Attack Vent!"**

Venosnaker appeared and attack her, spitting acid at her. She was lucky enough to dodge it all.

"Send your pet snake to fight me! Should of known you were a coward, to hide behind something that captures your personality!" she snarled, and he growled, cracking his neck, before snapping his fingers, and Venosnaker attacked, and she ran, before jumping into an empty car, and closing the door. But that didn't stop the Cobra's assault. He started banging his head against the roof of the car and coiling his body around it, crushing it with her inside!

"You know something? I'm starting to feel like those characters from Jurassic Park, that were stuck in a car, with a T. Rex trying to get inside!" she cried as she held her arms out to use her Ranger strength to keep the roof from crushing her. Strike watched the scene unfold with a sick smirk underneath his helmet, as he watched his Ventbeast slowly squeeze the car, with the helpless Silver Ranger inside.

"Hey!" he turned and dodged at the last minute when the Drago Sword and the White Ranger came into view. "You leave my friend alone!" he demanded, but Strike only chuckled.

"Why? She your girlfriend or something? Funny, I thought you and Yellow back there had something going. Maybe once your out of the picture, I'll pay her a visit." he goaded, only making him angrier when he mentioned Kira.

"Shut up!" he charged, and so did Strike.

Meanwhile, Kaye was still having trouble with Venosnaker, who had now broken the windshield and was now snapping his jaws and her feet, which she thrashed and kicked out at him. As she watched the snapping jaws, she started to feel anger grow inside her. She was a Ranger now, not the same little girl that let her father get kidnapped, the same girl that let herself become prey to that snake! And she wasn't about to become prey for this one either!

With a sharp kick, she got him right in the nose, causing him to pull out of the car and hiss in pain, catching the attention of the Ranger and the Knight, who noticed a silver glow admitting from the car. When the glow faded, quite ensued, before the car door was kicked off of it's hinges and the Silver Ranger crawled out and stood tall.

Only she changed.

Her spikes on her suit have now turned into fin-like spikes, lining up her legs, arms and waist.

She finally done it.

She tapped into Super Dino Mode.

"Come and get me, Strike." she spoke in a voice so calm, that it made the two shudder. But Strike got his backbone back, and struck Trent down, "With pleasure." he cracked his neck and charged, her following soon after.

She pulled out her Notho-Whip and the attacks she preformed looked like a hardcore ribbon dance, catching him with many strikes, when he only managed to dodge a few and land a few of his own.

"You've got tough the last time we met." he commented when he got her whip tied around his sword, having them only inches away from one another. "Xaviax has a deal for you. Work for him, and he'll let your dad go." she looked at him, and he was sure that she was giving him the 'are you serious?' look.

"There is no way in hell that I would work with someone who is hellbent on using Earthlings as slaves." she growled, tripping him up, and holding him down.

"So you have been in contact with Wingnut, huh?" he inquired, making her growl when he just chuckled. "It'll do you no good." his hand went to a small stone, and he smashed it against her head, disorienting her as he got up and leaped through the window.

Trent came over and help her stand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, better the Thornox is gonna be!" they nodded and made their way towards the others, who were giving Thornox a run for his money with the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

They fired and the plant was rendered useless.

"Way a go, guys!" Kaye cheered as she and Trent made their way over to them. But their celebrations were cut short when the Hydro-Regenerater activated, and Thornox returned.

"Talk about 'Miracle-gro!" He exclaimed into the air, before towering over the now tiny Rangers.

"It's Zord time!" Conner cried, and the Brachiozord stalked through the city before releasing the Zords.

"You guys can handle this, right?" Kaye asked, feeling worn out, using all of her energy fighting Strike, and Trent was a bit burned out too, from fighting Tyrannodrones and helping Kaye.

"Sure. You guys sit this one out! We'll take care of this!" they hopped onto their respected Zords and commenced Megazord mode. Thornox came at them with a flying kick and got them in the chest, before getting back into stance and swinging lethal kicks at them, sending them to their backs. They decided enough was enough and went Triassic.

Their power ungraded, and more powerful, they got back on their feet and double teamed Thornox, defeating him instantly.

Kaye and Trent took in deep breaths.

Kaye plopped to the ground, "I'm glad that's over." Trent chuckled, "You said it, sister."

* * *

 **Cyberspace.  
**

Conner, Trent, Kit, Kaye and Kira all entered the Cafe, but were all surprised to see Ethan sitting at one of the tables, messing around on his computer, instead of going off with Cassidy.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Conner asked, as they made their way over to the Blue Ranger, "Aren't you going to finish your big date?" Ethan scoffed.

"Oh, that. Well, Cassidy's great, but..." "She's as clueless as a chicken in a cow herd?" Kaye supplied, making the Tricera Ranger glare at her.

"It's just, I found out that we don't really have that much in common." Kira smirked.

"I could have told you that."

"A _mouse_ could have told you that." Kit told him seriously, making them chuckle.

"Plus, I'm a Ranger. I got to be ready to go whenever duty calls." Ethan sighed, having a faraway look in his eye. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell her that it's all over. I think she really likes me." Trent leaned over him, his eyes at the doors.

"Better think of something quick." Reason?: Cassidy was coming right this way.

"I'm gonna go see if Hayley needs some help in the back?" He made his intentions obvious, and they all made their way to the back. Leaving the pair to talk.

They peaked over the door to spy, and from their expressions, it seems that Cassidy was doing Ethan's work for him, as she broke off the relationship, stating that her Reporter Work comes first. Ethan responded positively, agreeing to staying as friends.

"Who'd have thunk it?" Kaye told them sarcastically, as the others laughed silently.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. Just got uninspired, then their was school and work, and the fact with my other stories taking up my time. Well, I hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
